Take The Long Way Home
by Oz Lovi
Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever and someone else's too. JS will develop later. Rating purely because of mentions of experimentation on unwilling human subjects. Yes I updated :o
1. Chapter 1

**Take The Long Way Home** by Oz Lovi

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: Greetings, I thought I would go ahead and post one of my other fics I've been working on for ….well, I lost track of how long now.  I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget that lovely little review button after you read. I have a great deal more of this story already written, but most of it is in notebooks. So, I will be transferring it from paper to computer as soon as I can to get other chapters posted quickly, I hope.

**Take The Long Way Home**

**Chapter 1**

"Unscheduled off world activation," Walter's voice rang out over the speakers.

In the briefing room General Hammond picked up the phone. "What's going on, Sergeant?" The others gathered around the briefing table couldn't hear Walter's answer, but the General's look was enough. "SG-1, follow me," he said as he headed to the control room downstairs. Without hesitation the three men quickly followed him.

In the control room the General immediately went to the microphone. "This is General Hammond. What can we do for you, Mr. Kalan?" He noticed as the team behind him exchanged looks.

Colonel O'Neill was the first to comment. "That's the guy we met on the planet; the one that was so interested in trading for anything from Earth."

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

Over the Speaker came Kalan's voice. "I have wish to trade, if you would allow me to enter your domain."

Daniel quickly jumped in, "General, maybe he saw something that could give us a clue as to where Sam is or who took her." The pleading in his voice was obvious.

"He didn't seem to have any interest in weapons, Sir." O'Neill added.

"Do you really think he's safe?"

"Yes, Sir, besides, if he does have any weapons we have SFs."

The General nodded. "Mr. Kalan, you may come through." As the General spoke, Walter opened the Iris.

O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel joined the General in the 'Gate room. As they watched, the man they met on their recent mission stepped through with a less than willing companion, from the looks of things. He held a chain that was attached to the wrists of his 'companion'.

"Greetings, SG-1, General Hammond," he bowed. "I have come to trade this for any supplies you would be willing to give," he said as he indicated his 'companion'.

The General narrowed his gaze at the man. "Mr. Kalan, we don't trade people like they were property."

The man looked puzzled. "You don't?" Glancing at the robed figure he said, "Come. Let them see that you're worth trade." When the figure refused to move, he yanked on the chain, causing the person to land on their knees near the bottom of the ramp. Without a sound they stood up next to Kalan.

All eyes focused in amazement and relief on the robed figure as Kalan yanked the hood back to reveal a familiar face.

Sam's eyes glittered with scarcely concealed relief as she looked at her friends. Staring into the Colonel's eyes, they shared a quick silent message. She waited until she saw him give a barely noticeable nod. Quickly she gave Kalan a powerful kick in the back of his knee, grabbing the chain as she did. She ran off the ramp and collided with the Colonel, who quickly removed the chains from her wrists.

The General, meanwhile, signaled to the SFs who immediately turned and zatted Kalan.

"We were on the same planet still," Sam put in quickly.

With another nod, the General yelled up to the control room. "Dial up the planet from SG-1's mission." Turning to the SFs he said, "Send that trash home."

"We'll take Sam to the infirmary," Daniel said as he and his teammates turned to leave. As they walked out of the room he noticed that she seemed to stay very close to the Colonel. "Sam, is everything all right?" When she hesitated to answer he asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't. It's just…" she let her comment trail off as they entered the elevator. When it started moving she swayed.

O'Neill was standing partially behind her and caught her around the waist to keep her from falling. His eyes widened as she caught her balance and quickly turned toward him, removing her from his grasp. She stared in his eyes and he knew instantly that he was right. "Son of a…! You told us he didn't hurt you!" He ignored the glare from Daniel as he raised his voice.

"He didn't do what you're thinking, Sir." She defended her earlier statement.

The others stared at them. "What the heck are you talking about?" Daniel had the feeling O'Neill knew something they didn't.

"Then how…?" He was about to finfish his question when the doors opened. His better judgment won out and he held his tongue until they walked into the infirmary. Janet was waiting for them and he could see the wheels in her head turning already.

"I need to tell Janet what happened too," Sam said to the Colonel as she started to jump up onto an exam bed. She was touched when he quickly gave her a hand up. As she gave a small sigh of relief she looked at the friends around her. "Hi. Janet."

For her part Janet felt a bit out of the loop. "What did I miss?"

"That's what we were trying to find out." This from Daniel, who kept staring at Sam.

Sam pulled the robe open and let it fall on the bed behind her. All eyes stared at her. To be specific they stared at her belly. She tugged at her shirt hem as she waited for them to regain their equilibrium. As Daniel shook his head she watched him go from stunned to angry.

Daniel's attention turned to O'Neill. "You figured it out when you caught her."

The Colonel just glanced at him before turning back to Sam. "What did he do?"

"I was a test subject. Not by choice I might add." She tried to keep the tinge of anger out of her voice. "As you can see I was…impregnated by a, quote 'non invasive procedure used to assist infertile women on his planet'. The specimen used was from a human male he encountered during his trades."

Janet shook herself out of the twilight zone feel of the situation. "So he used your own eggs and a sample from a human male?"

Sam simply nodded. "It was a 'big' needle that they inserted in my stomach. According to Kalan it is almost always successful. As you can see, it works on humans too," she said as she indicated her stomach.

"Wait a minute," Daniel said as he stared at her. "You were only on his planet for a few weeks. How in the world can you be showing yet?"

"They used some kind of growth hormone." Her eyes widened and she jumped off the bed and dashed around the corner, much to the concern of her friends. After a moment she heard soft footsteps behind her. With her head over the toilet, however, she couldn't look to see who it was. As she sat back on her heels a damp washcloth appeared in front of her. She took it as she looked up. Her eyes met the very brown eyes of the Colonel.

"I thought you might need that." He waited until she patted her face with the cool cloth before holding out the glass of water he also had. The grateful look on her face was touching.

"Thank you, Sir." Slowly, she stood up and took the water from him. After rinsing her mouth out she took a sip of the cool water. "How did…"

He interrupted her, "Been there before, remember."

She nodded. "I didn't think about Sara." As soon as she mentioned his ex-wife she regretted it. She didn't want to bring up the unpleasant memories she knew would be connected to her. To her surprise he didn't seem upset. She couldn't help the thought of his lost son that popped into her mind. She winced. "I didn't mean to…" She paused as he held up a hand.

"It doesn't always bring up sad memories for me," he said, sensing what she was thinking. "There is a room full of your friends in there trying to figure out what happened."

"I guess they likely heard me." She shook her head slightly embarrassed. She walked back into the infirmary with the Colonel next to her.

"You all right, Sam?" Janet asked as she gave her a hand back onto the exam bed.

"Yeah, just a bit of morning sickness."

"All right, gentlemen, I need to look her over. Privately," she added as she pulled the curtain around the bed. She could hear them moving the chairs around close by as they situated themselves.

As the curtain was pushed open a few minutes later, the men waiting not so patiently stood up. "Well, Doc?" the Colonel asked.

"She is indeed pregnant, and it appears that whatever this injection he gave her afterwards is, it does speed up the baby's growth. I'll have to do some sonograms to figure out how soon she'll deliver." Janet lightly patted Sam's leg before walking into her office.

Sam hopped off of the exam bed, noting that Daniel flinched slightly. Deciding to nip the inevitable over protective behavior in the bud she said, "I'm not far enough along for that little hop to hurt anything."

"I didn't say anything," Daniel said sounding a little self conscious.

"Not yet," O'Neill added, nudging him lightly. He stepped toward the door. "You want to get something to eat before the debriefing?"

Sam smiled lightly at him. "Sounds good, I'm starving." She walked by him and led the way to the commissary.

As the others walked out into the hall they were practically run over by a familiar short blonde. The young woman stopped with her arms full of files. "Sorry, Colonel, I didn't see you guys."

"I take it you didn't see Sam either then?" Daniel asked.

Hailey's eyes widened along with her smile. "You found her? When?" She started looking around. "Major Carter, it's good to have you home!"

Sam turned and gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you, Hailey." She looked at the guys as Hailey headed off down the hall. "You won't get any coffee if we don't get there before Felger." At the mention of his coffee Daniel got moving causing her to grin.

As they entered the commissary Sam secured a table for them and as soon as Daniel came over with his tray she got in line. Picking out her food she paused at the desserts. There was no Jell-O left. Grabbing her drink she walked over to the table looking a little disappointed. When she set her tray down she noticed a glass of blue Jell-O sitting there. She looked over at the Colonel who smiled.

"I thought you might want some."

"Thank you, Sir." As they ate in relative silence, she felt the eyes of her friends on her. Looking up she saw their amused looks. "What?"

Looking at each other they seemed to pick a spokesman. Teal'c spoke softly, trying to avoid being overheard. "Your motherly condition seems to have improved you appetite."

It wasn't until then that she realized she had eaten over half her food already. Looking at the other trays she saw that they had eaten hardly anything yet. "Well, that's a bit embarrassing. I'm eating like I'm starved."

"You did say you were starving," the Colonel put in.

She cocked her head and gave him a quirky look.

As they finished their food Daniel finally broached the subject they'd been avoiding. "What do you want to do about…" he gestured toward her belly.

Noting the look on Sam's face the Colonel jumped in. "Look, Daniel, she doesn't have to figure it out yet."

All eyes turned to her, however, she spoke up. "I already know what I want to do." Before she could go any further the klaxons blared and Walter's voice announced an unscheduled off world activation.

"SG-1, report to the control room," the General's voice said over the speakers.

Without even picking up their trays they quickly left the room. As they entered the control room the General was speaking into the microphone. "What do you want now, Mr. Kalan?" He didn't even try to hide his annoyance at the man who had kidnapped and experimented on one of his officers.

"I still wish to trade with your people, but you took my merchandise."

The General glanced at the team behind him. The anger and indignation at his claims was obvious. He could tell Colonel O'Neill wanted to say something, but was holding his tongue. Motioning toward the microphone, he gave him the chance. "Colonel."

With a satisfied gleam in his eyes he stepped forward. "Major Carter is not your merchandise. She is a person and you kidnapped her and experimented on her against her will. You're fortunate we sent back to your planet rather than dealing with you here."

"I had to have something with which to trade," Kalan protested sounding whiney.

"If you hadn't taken her we could have traded for any number of things. You screwed up!" As he turned from the microphone he spotted Sam as she stared at him with a look he couldn't read yet.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered to him as he stepped to stand next to her. "But thank you," she whispered with a smile. "He didn't believe me that you and the guys would be upset with him. He thought that you'd be so happy to have me home that you would give him anything he wanted without giving him any guff."

"Why did he do this?" Daniel asked as they sat around the briefing room table. The debriefing was very short, with the guys telling what happened after they saw she wasn't there and Sam telling what happened after she was taken away.

"He never told me, Daniel." Sam looked thoughtful as she stared at the small swell of her belly that was scarcely visible through her uniform shirt. Looking up at her friends and teammates, she saw the sad looks in their eyes. "I have an appointment with you, don't I, Janet?"

"Yes, for your first sono."

The General dismissed them and turned to Sam as she was getting ready to leave with Janet. "Do you want me to try to get a hold of Jacob?"

She froze in her tracks. "I'm not sure yet, Sir. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about that yet. I'd like to tell him myself."

"When you're ready tell me and we'll find him."

"Thank you, Sir," she said as she nodded.

Janet walked into her office to get her files. As she did she heard Sam talking to someone as she entered the infirmary. "The thing that worries me is the slight chance that the father he used might not be human. The thought of having an alien's baby is a little disconcerting. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against aliens, but I would rather know them."

"I thought you told me he said he used a 'sample' from a human male he'd met while trading?"

Janet recognized Colonel O'Neill's voice easily. As she organized her notes she tried not to listen in, but since they obviously thought they were by themselves they weren't whispering.

"He insisted that it was, but how do I trust that coming from the man who tried to use me as a trading item?"

"Maybe we should find him and make sure he was telling the truth."

Janet walked in and smiled at the. "Ready, Sam?"

"Yes. Is it all right if Colonel O'Neill stays?"

The Colonel was obviously not expecting that, Janet thought as she saw the very touched look in his eyes. "If he wants to."

"Would you, Sir?"

Giving her a gentle smile he said, "I would be honored to."

Grinning, Janet went into the other room to get her gel.

"I know I didn't tell anybody else yet, but I'm keeping the baby, Sir." She looked at him expecting him to be surprised, but found him nodding.

"I thought so. Somehow, I didn't think you would give the baby up for adoption, even if it is an alien. I kind of figured you would want to raise the baby yourself. You'll make a great mom."

"Thank you. She smiled at him as Janet walked back in. "You found it I take it?"

"Yes, but it will be a little cold," she said as she pushed Sam's shirt just above her belly. "Here goes." As she squeezed the gel onto her skin she saw her friend flinch. "Sorry, I did say it was a little cold, Sam."

As the Colonel watched he couldn't keep from staring at the slight swell of her belly. It made him feel very special that she had wanted him to be par of this scene. His attention wandered to her face as Janet turned on the sono. She was looking at him. Feeling a little self conscious he grinned then followed her lead as she turned to look at the screen.

"Everything looks good, Sam." Janet moved the monitor around her belly to get a better view of the baby. As she glanced up at her two friends she couldn't help but grin. They both looked so entranced by the images of the baby. There were tears glistening in Sam's eyes, and she was almost sure there were some in the Colonel's eyes as well. "Would you like me to give you the pictures, Sam?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes," she said with a smile. As she wiped the gel off of her belly Sam glanced up at the Colonel, who was trying to look the other way. When Janet walked over to give her the pictures she saw him glance at her. "Thank you, Janet."

"Don't forget I want you in here in a few days for another sono to keep an eye on the baby's growth. It's already the size of a four moth old fetus." She patted Sam's knee as she sat up.

"I'll be here, Janet." Without even thinking about it she took the hand that the Colonel offered her, to help her off the exam bed.

When he looked at their hands it dawned on him that he'd offered her a hand without even thinking about it. "Feel like getting something to eat?"

A/N: Hope you like it so far, other chapters coming soon. Don't forget that lovely little review button, and thanks for reading. Oz Lovi


	2. Chapter 2

Take The Long Way Home by Oz Lovi

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I was hoping to have another one ready to go tonight, but I didn't realize how long it was going to take to type it. Another chapter will be coming very soon. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it is so nice to get encouragement.  Also, it seems that a number of you are hoping that somehow Kalan used Jack, or in some cases suspect it already. As I told some of you when I replied to your reviews, the answers will come very soon, so keep reading. 

Take The Long Way Home

_From Chapter 1: "I'll be here, Janet." Without even thinking about it she took the hand that the Colonel offered her, to help her off the exam bed._

_When he looked at their hands it dawned on him that he'd offered her a hand without even thinking about it. "Feel like getting something to eat?"_

Chapter 2

"I have a lot of work to get caught up on." She wanted to go, but she knew the projects in her lab were piling up and she didn't want to get snowed under.

"Tell you what," he said as they walked down the hall toward her lab. "I'll bring dinner to you."

As they entered her lab she smiled and said, "That would be good, but you don't have to, Sir."

"This way I can make sure you eat something." As he turned to leave she stopped him.

"Sir," she waited until he turned back toward her. As he looked at her she pulled her courage together and held out one of the pictures for him. "I thought you might like one."

Taking the picture with a small smile he quietly said, "I didn't think it was right to ask. If you wanted to share them I knew you would. Thank you, I'm honored," he said softly.

"You could've asked for a picture, Sir. I was already planning to give you one, but I wouldn't make you take it if you didn't really want it," she added quickly.

"No, I do want it." They stared at each other as an awkward silence filled the distance between them. Deciding to break the silence he said, "I should go get the food."

Sam nodded. As he walked down the hall she sat at her work table staring at her projects strewn across it. Her gaze wandered to the sono pictures in her hand. Lightly running her fingers over the image she smiled softly. She stared at it for a long time. Without even thinking about it she settled her other hand on the growing swell of her stomach.

As Jack walked into her lab he was mesmerized by the scene that greeted him. She was sitting at her work table staring at the sono pictures with her hand sitting lightly over her stomach and a small smile on her face. After a moment he shifted the tray he was holding and walked over to the table.

A sound, footsteps she decided, caught her attention. When she looked up the Colonel sat a tray of food down on her table. She realized she must have been staring at the pictures longer than she thought she had, since he was already there with the food. Good gracious, she thought looking at the pile of food he had. "How much do you think I can eat?"

At the amused grin she gave him he said, "I brought my food too."

"Good, I was starting to think you forgot I'm eating for two not five." She chuckled as she picked up part of a sandwich. "Who would have thought that I would be sitting here trying to do experiments while I'm thinking of how to set up a nursery at my house."

"It kind of gives you a different perspective on the world. When you're a parent you start thinking about how everything can be used to teach your kids, or how you can keep them safe from any evil out there." He looked thoughtful and then took a huge bite of food, trying to keep himself from saying anything else, yet.

"Do you have any advice?" Sam noted the twinkle in his eyes as she took a drink of her water.

"Don't let anybody tell you that you can't be a parent and an officer at the same time. The most dangerous creature is a mother protecting her young." Sobering slightly he added, "Don't try to do it all by yourself. All of us will be here for you, for both of you."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I know you guys will give me a hand. I just wish…" She paused, realizing she was about to say something that was much better left as a thought in her head, for now.

He debated about whether he should ask her what she was going to say, but thought better of it. As he watched her eat her food he couldn't help the grin on his face. She ate her sandwich then went straight for the Jell-O before anything else he brought.

"Can I ask you something, Sir?" When she saw the 'why would I mind' look on his face she added, "Something personal?" At his slight nod she continued, "Have you ever…" She hesitated.

He set down his Jell-O. "Thought of having kids again?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. She watched the emotions displayed in his eyes as he thought about how best to answer the question.

"The answer is easy, it's yes, but the reasons aren't as easy." He made a point to look her in the eyes. "I would with the right woman, someone that I was in love with." He looked on as the realization of what he was trying to tell her showed in her eyes.

"Same here," she said very quietly. "You would be a great father." They stared into each other's eyes until a voice broke the comfortable silence.

Daniel walked into Sam's lab to see if she had eaten yet. "Hi guys." He noticed the way that they were looking at each other before they turned to look at him.

"Hi, Daniel."

"What's up, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I was just coming in to see if Sam had eaten yet. Judging from the empty plates, I'm guessing so."

"We both did."

Sam looked at her friend, there seemed to be a question in his eyes. "We were talking about parenthood. Do you agree that it changes your view of the world?"

"I would think so, since you have to think of somebody other than yourself. You have to think of how things tech your kids how to be as an adult."

"Let me ask you then. Have you ever thought of having kids?" Sam waited as Daniel looked at her with a grin.

"If I had stayed on Abydos I would have. Now, if I meet the right woman I would like to."

Jack smirked at him. "You mean a petite brunette with an array of needles?" He and Sam grinned as their friend tried to avoid their eyes.

"Well, uh…"

They all looked up as the phone rang. Sam slid gently off of her stool and went to answer the phone. "Carter." She nodded as the other person spoke. "Sure, Janet, I'll be there in a minute." As she hung up she turned to the others, "Janet wants to see me for some test she just decided to do."

"Want us to come with?" Jack asked.

"Please do." She smiled as they followed her to the infirmary. Along the way Teal'c met up with them. As the team entered the infirmary she saw Janet shake her head, grinning. "What?"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that everybody came with you." She motioned toward an exam bed. Janet and the others noticed that Jack instantly offered Sam a hand and she took it without either of them apparently thinking about their behavior. She glanced at Teal'c and Daniel, who seemed to share her thought.

"What is this test you want to do, Janet?" Sam asked patiently.

"Walking up to her with a needle and test tube she said, "I want to run a DNA comparison to make sure he did use a human for the baby's father." She smoothly slipped the needle into Sam's skin when she offered her arm. Pulling the tube of blood away she smiled. "I should be able to tell you in a day or so."

"Thanks, Janet." Sam slid herself off the exam bed before anybody had the opportunity to give her their hand.

-----

Everyone sitting at the briefing room table seemed to be staring at Sam. "You have a very happy look, Sam," Daniel commented as they waited for Janet to gather her files.

She smiled. "Thank you, Daniel. I am happy, despite how this came about," she said as she placed a hand lovingly on her stomach. "How will you handle the information about my 'condition', Sir?" she asked the General.

"Your pregnancy is becoming very obvious. Soon, even your uniform over shirt won't be able to hide it. At this time we're going to tell the senior officers as well as the SG team members. I will make certain they know that any rumors they hear are to be dispelled with the facts. I'm not going to let anyone run your name through the mud by insinuating that you did something inappropriate while on duty."

"Thank you, Sir." She gave him a genuine smile. "If we could, I'd like to tell my dad before the baby gets here."

"The Tok'ra told us where to find him." At the look on her face he added, "I didn't tell them why we wanted to talk to him."

Janet Waited until he was done before beginning her briefing. "I ran the DNA sequence between Sam and the baby, and it seems that Kalan was telling the truth. The father is a human, but there was something about the DNA that I couldn't put my finger on. With your permission, General, I'd like to talk to him." She noticed the set of Sam's jaw at the idea of him getting too close to her friend. "In person."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jack wasn't shy about his thoughts on this idea.

"I will take your team with me. If you'll agree, Sir," she added to the General.

"You're sure you need to do this, Doctor?" He was skeptical of the cooperation she would get from Kalan.

"If he'll let me, I need a sample of the genetic material he used." Trying to get her way she opted to give the some idea what she was looking for. "There is something that I'm concerned about and he can answer my questions." Seeing the worried looks on the faces around her she added, "It's not anything that's wrong, it's how he did this."

"I'll go with you," Sam said, not seeing the flash of annoyance her friends gave her.

"To be honest, Sam, I don't want you going off world until after you have the baby."

"Janet, I want to know what he did too. We've seen other pregnant women go through the 'gate."

"I'm not sure yet how soon you'll actually deliver. It wouldn't be good for you to go into labor with Kalan around. What if he tried to take you again, or the baby?" Janet's concerned gaze turned to the Colonel, as did everyone else's as he interrupted.

With a deep, quiet, even voice he said, "I'll break him in half if he so much as touches either of them."

"As would any of us," Teal'c added.

"I have to agree with Dr. Fraiser. I'll allow you to go, Doctor, but I want you to take SG-1 and SG-2 with you. Major, I want you here in the Control room in case they need any information from you."

"Yes, Sir," she answered the General soberly.

"If you would all like to stay, I've asked all the SG team leaders and our senior staff to a meeting to brief them on the situation." The General went to his office and made a quick call, then returned to his chair. He'd no sooner sat down than the other officers entered the briefing room.

Most of them took seats around the table, but others stood as they waited. Some of the team leaders exchanged questioning glances when they realized that only SG-1 had their whole team present and Dr. Fraiser was also there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will make this as brief as possible." The General waited as everyone turned to listen. "You're all aware that Major Carter was missing for a number of weeks. I'm sure most of you know that Mr. Kalan abducted her then tried to use her as a bargaining chip for trade with us." Seeing the nods of those around him he continued, "While held captive by Mr. Kalan, Major Carter was subjected to experiments. Due to these experiments she is now pregnant and will likely deliver in a matter of weeks. Dr. Fraiser, if you would please."

Taking a steadying breath she launched into the shortest explanation she could. "After her abduction, Major Carter was impregnated by a process involving the insertion of a large needle into her abdomen with a genetic sample Mr. Kalan insists was taken from a human male he met in his trades. Mr. Kalan has also indicated that the process he used is employed, with great success, to help infertile women on his word conceive. As we can see, it was successful in this case as well."

When she paused Major Feretti took the opening to ask what most of them were thinking. "Major Carter was only gone for a few weeks, how could she be due so soon?"

"It appears that she was injected with something to accelerate the baby's growth. At last check the baby was already the size of a four month old fetus, likely closer to five months now."

"Given the rapid development I felt it necessary to inform you all now. I want to make sure that you inform you teams of the facts before the rumor mill notices the obvious. If you hear any rumors I want you to report them to me and make sure that the persons spreading them learn the facts." He looked at each of the then said, "Major Feretti, I'd like to discuss a mission with you. The rest of you are dismissed." After the others rose to leave, the General turned to Sam. "Is there anything specific you would like to learn from Mr. Kalan?"

"If he told me the truth," she said quietly.

"Major Feretti, your team will accompany SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser to the planet to find Mr. Kalan. There are some questions that she would like him to answer. The rule of thumb on this mission is to keep the Doctor and Mr. Kalan in sight at all times. I don't want him to get the idea to try the same thing with her."

"Yes, Sir," Feretti answered. "Will you be joining us, Major?" He saw the disappointment on her face.

"No."

He nodded; it seemed like a wise idea. Glancing at the man sitting next to her he couldn't help but notice the quick glance he gave her along with a small grin. She returned it, but still looked disappointed at not going on the mission.

"Cheer up," Jack whispered.

"I'll try, Sir."

"When do we leave, general?" Feretti asked.

"One hour, dismissed." The General rose and then walked into his office. After he'd left Feretti stood and was about to leave when he saw Sam stand.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go work on some projects." As she turned to leave, the edge of her over shirt caught on the chair, revealing how snugly her t-shirt was covering her expanding stomach. She quickly pulled her over shirt closed again.

Watching as she and Teal'c left the room, Feretti turned toward his friend. "Colonel, what is she going to do? I mean after the baby is born."

"She's already made her decision. It's up to her to tell people when she's ready."

"She told you though." It was supposed to be a question, but it didn't quite sound that way. "I'm just asking if you know."

Glancing at Daniel, who was quietly listening, he answered Feretti. "Yeah, I do know, Feretti." With that he headed out the door.

Feretti turned to Daniel. "You don't know yet, do you, Dr. Jackson?" This wasn't going to be easy for her, but he knew everybody would give her a hand. He just wondered if anybody actually knew what she was going to do.

"She hasn't told me. She started to tell us at lunch the other day, but we were interrupted by Kalan's message." Daniel shrugged then walked out of the room.

An hour later Sam sat in the Control room, waiting for her team to step through the 'gate without her. She knew it was for the best. Admittedly, she didn't want to give Kalan a chance to get a hold of her baby, but she felt left out. As they walked toward the event horizon the Colonel paused. Glancing up to the Control room, he locked eyes with her for a second before turning to step through.

A/N: I know, you didn't get to find out where the specimen came from yet. The next chapter should be up soon. That is where you will get your answers. Hope you like it so far. Don't forget that lovely little review button, and thanks for reading. Oz Lovi


	3. Chapter 3

Take The Long Way Home by Oz Lovi

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: New chapter, yeah! Some of you have been wondering what the big secret is all about, or rather why I was drawing it out. I didn't get replies out to everybody who reviewed and I do apologize. I've had a lot of extra responsibility at work recently, which hasn't left a lot of time for typing this. As I told some of you, I intended to tell where Kalan got his 'sample' in the previous chapter. Unfortunately I ran out of time and I wasn't sure how long it would be before I could sit down and write more out, so I cut the second chapter a little short. Sorry for the added suspense, I do hope you'll all keep reading. Thanks for all the reviews! I looked up the number of hits on this story and nearly spit my drink out, it's over 1,000! Thanks to all of you for reading. Alright enough yakking; on to the new chapter.

Take The Long Way Home

_From Chapter 2: An hour later Sam sat in the Control room, waiting for her team to step through the 'gate without her. She knew it was for the best. Admittedly, she didn't want to give Kalan a chance to get a hold of her baby, but she felt left out. As they walked toward the event horizon the Colonel paused. Glancing up to the Control room, he locked eyes with her for a second before turning to step through._

Chapter 3

"Kalan, I thought you would be hiding from us somewhere," Jack said acidly.

"Why would I hide?" He looked over the other men then settled his gaze on the petite doctor. "My name is Kalan," he said ash he held out his hand toward her.

She didn't take his hand, but she did give a small nod out of courtesy. "I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser. I've come to ask you about what you did to Major Carter."

At the mention of his lost trade he frowned. "Why? They took her."

"Let's ignore the fact, for a moment that you abducted and experimented on my friend against her will. I want to know how and where you got the father's genetic sample."

"As I told her, I gained the genetic sample from a human male I met during my trades. If you wish, I can show you the remaining sample from him." He motioned toward a building close by.

"That's what I'm after." As the group walked toward the building she said, "I noticed something while I was testing Sam's blood and comparing it to the baby. I have my concerns about where you got the sample."

Once inside the building he demonstrated, on a computer simulation of sorts, how the process of impregnating worked. After she was sure that she had taken the notes she might want, he showed her a small container with a few vials and slides in it. "These are the samples. I have broken them down to analyze their genetic structure." He held up a small vial. "This is the original specimen, what is left after impregnating Major Carter."

"I'll take that, please." Janet held out a small container. She watched him think it over for a moment then he placed the vial into the container. Turning and walking away she nodded to the Colonel to let him know she'd gotten what she needed.

As a group they walked to the Stargate. Making sure that the others were safely through the Colonel stopped Janet. "What was it you were trying to find?"

Hesitating a moment she said, "There were genetic traits I noticed that made me want to know where he got that sample, because they're not traits you find very often."

"You told us there wasn't anything wrong, so what is it?"

"There isn't anything wrong, it's not that kind of genetic trait. Please, let me do my tests to confirm it, then I'll tell you all what it is, Colonel."

He motioned toward the even horizon. After she stepped through he followed. As he stepped out onto the ramp he immediately saw Sam talking animatedly with Janet. He noticed that she looked somewhat put out as Janet walked away.

"The General wants to debrief in an hour, Sir," she said as he stepped off the ramp toward her. "Did Janet tell you anything?"

He shook his head. "Would you be up for a snack after I change?"

She smiled, "A snack? Sure."

Very quietly he whispered to her as they walked toward the team locker room, "Do I detect that cravings have begun?"

"Those showed up before Janet ever confirmed my 'motherly condition', as Teal'c puts it. Jell-O, Jell-O, Jell-O, and did I mention Jell-O?" She noticed his grin when she borrowed his phrase.

"Maybe I should tell the cooks to make extra."

With a smile she turned toward her lab. "When you're ready, I'll be in my lab, Sir."

-----

Now dressed in clean clothes, Colonel O'Neill slid his access card and a picture into his shirt pocket. As he walked into Sam lab he paused, not want to disturb the scene before him. She sat with her hand lightly on her stomach as she leaned back against the table. He noticed that she was smiling contentedly.

When she noticed the shadow in the doorway she moved her hand away self-consciously. "Ready for snacks, Sir?" When he smiled, she stood up and turned to pick up her over shirt off the other chair. She heard the sharp intake of breath behind her as she turned. When she looked at him she saw his eyes as wide as could be, and his gaze was squarely on her stomach.

"You, uh, grew." He looked up at her face, seeing her grinning like a cat with a canary.

"Nobody's been able to see it is all, Sir. You haven't seen me without my over shirt on in a week." With a sigh she pulled the over shirt together. "I'm getting a little sick of hiding it."

"Why are you? Hiding it I mean. The General told everybody." He followed her as she walked down the hall.

"I don't know, Sir." As they stepped into the elevator she said, "I'm just a little self-conscious about what people might say."

"They know what happened. If they don't they'll find out as soon as their CO sees them"

"Good point, but I know the kind of looks I'll get. People don't know what to say. Should they say congratulations or maybe ignore it instead?" Her frustration was starting to show through.

"Listen, if you're happy and smiling it will make people realize you're not going to beat them up if they mention it." Staring at her for a moment he asked, "Are you happy about the baby?"

She smiled broadly and genuinely. "I'm not happy about how this happened, but I am very happy about having the baby."

"Then let it show. No one can fault you for wanting a family." He nudged her gently.

"Sir, do you think I'll be able to do this with a baby?" She waited as he turned toward her again.

"If anybody can do it, you can. Besides, you'll have help. If you want it, but we won't force you." He added as he turned around again when the elevator doors opened. He motioned for her to exit ahead of him.

As they walked into the commissary she froze. "What the…?" She looked back at the Colonel. "Did you tell the cooks?"

He shook his head. "Don't look at me." The extra glasses of blue Jell-O made him want to laugh. In front of them was a small sign that read 'do not touch, reserved for Major S. Carter by order of the head cook'. When he tried to stifle a chuckle she turned on him. Putting his hands up in a show of innocence he said, "Honestly, I didn't tell them. Maybe the General or Doc did."

"I don't mind. It's just that I wasn't expecting that." She waved toward the Jell-O. As she stepped into line the cook smiled at her. "Whose idea was this? She asked with a smile.

"We decided that since the blue Jell-O is your favorite we should keep an extra supply fixed up for you. You know, for any sugar cravings." He beamed as she took an extra dish of the Jell-O. "The General informed us of your pregnancy and we wanted to make sure you had lots of good, tasty foods to crave."

"Thank you," she said as she gave him a big smile. Grabbing her drink she turned to head toward a table when she noticed Teal'c and Feretti.

"Major, Colonel, have a seat." Feretti pulled a chair out for her. As he waited for the Colonel to join them he asked, "How's it going, Major?"

"Good. Everyone seems to be keeping comments to themselves, so far." She set her Jell-Os down on the table. "I also get my own Jell-O supply."

As Jack sat down he looked at Feretti. "Is she flaunting her extra Jell-O?"

Without a thought she said, "A girl has right to flaunt sometimes." Her eyes went wide as she blushed with embarrassment.

All three men were amused and starting laughing, though Teal'c's was more of a subdued chuckle. The laughter from the other two increased when they saw she was embarrassed by her own comment. "I'm sorry, Carter," Jack said as he tried not to laugh.

Getting over her embarrassment she grinned. "At least I got a laugh out of everybody."

After the laughter subsided Feretti looked at Sam a moment before deciding to ask her a question. "Do you know what you're going to do yet after the baby's born?"

"Yes." She didn't want to elaborate yet, although, she had the feeling that most people who knew her well could figure it out.

"So, do you have a color picked out for the nursery yet?" he asked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out she planned to raise the baby herself. After all, this is her baby, he thought as he saw her smile.

"Not yet. I haven't been to my house. Janet doesn't want me to go too far yet."

"What about names? Have any ideas yet?" Jack asked.

"I'm thinking of naming the baby after someone I know or maybe someplace we've been." She grinned, "I'm open to suggestions; as long as they're not Goa'uld names."

Glancing at his watch Jack said, "We should be in the briefing room pretty soon."

After putting up their trays the group made their way to the briefing room. As they walked in they saw Daniel and Janet sitting at the table in deep conversation. As they sat down Janet looked over at Sam.

Seeing the gentle look from her friend made her smile. Even though she seemed to be in a debate with Daniel she still kept a friendly look on her face. "Daniel, why don't you give me some name suggestions?"

"Really? Do you have any particular background in mind? Greek, Egyptian…?" he suggested.

"Anything, other than a Goa'uld's name." She knew this was an open invitation for him to teach her about the cultural heritage and meaning of every name he suggested.

After the briefing Sam stopped Janet before she left. "I don't want to bug you, but can I please go home for a little while?"

"General?" When he nodded she said, "For a little while, but I want you to come back into work just like normal."

"Thank you." As Sam walked to the door she spotted the Colonel.

"I heard Doc say you could go home for a while. I'll give you a lift." When she gave him a questioning look he added, "We took your car home."

"You took my car home?"

"Daniel did."

"Give me a second to change. I'll be ready in a few minutes." When he nodded she headed to locker room.

As they made their way topside Jack noted that she kept her jacket pulled closed. She was hiding again, but he couldn't blame her. Most of the officers outside of the SGC wouldn't have any idea about the baby. It was also a little over a month since most of them would have seen her. She definitely wasn't looking pregnant then. Walking to his truck it dawned on him that it might not be easy for her to climb up into it. When he opened the door he asked, "Would you like a hand?"

"Maybe." She tried to pull herself up but realized it wasn't easy with baby weight. When she glanced at him he already had his hand out. "Thank you," she said as she gratefully took his hand.

After she was settled he shut the door for her. Walking around to the other side he hopped in. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure, Sir." They drove to in silence all the way to the area convenience store. As she opened the door she discovered it was fairly easy to slide out of the truck.

While Sam went inside Jack gassed up the truck. As soon as the pump shut off he headed inside. He stepped up to the counter to pay for the gas when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Jack."

He turned to see Sara, his ex-wife, standing close by holding a little boy. "Hi."

"It's been a while," she ventured cautiously.

Smiling slightly he said, "Yeah, it has."

"How have you been?" she asked as she adjusted her hold on the toddler.

"Good. You?"

Smiling she said, "Good. I, uh, remarried."

"That's good. You seem happy, and busy," he said motioning to the little boy.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." She gave him a sad look.

"No, I love kids. You know that. I'm happy for you. Really." He gave her a genuine smile.

"What can I get for you, Sir?" the clerk asked as he made his way to the register.

"Uh, the gas in the black truck." As he pulled out his money a picture fell out onto the counter.

Sara pointed to it, "You dropped something." As he picked it up she asked, "Is that a sono picture?"

He smiled softly as he carefully put it in his wallet. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"You didn't tell me if you wanted anything, but I grabbed you a drink just in case." Sam stopped in her tracks as she recognized the woman in front of her.

"Thanks," he said as he took the items from her and put them on the counter. Motioning between the two he did introductions. "Sam, this is Sara. Sara, this is Sam."

Sara offered her hand, "Pleased to meet you." She glanced at Sam's protruding stomach. "When are you due?"

Shaking the woman's hand Sam grinned slightly, "A few weeks." She looked at the little boy in Sara's arms. "Who is this handsome little man?"

"This is Jason. He's a year old." Seeing Sam's smile she asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, I…"

"Please, it will make it easier for me to get my money out." She handed him over to Sam.

Taking the little boy she glanced at Sara, who was fumbling through her purse. Sam was sure that the woman didn't remember her. After all, they only met briefly without introductions. She, however, had remembered Sara.

Jack paid for their drinks and snacks. "Sheesh, have enough chocolate?"

Not even flinching she answered, "The baby wants some chocolate."

With a grin he replied, "You want chocolate. The baby has been after Jell-O."

"Busted." She tickled the little boy in her arms. "You're a cutie, aren't you?" As Sara picked up her bag Sam smiled. "I think I made a friend."

Sara had to grin; her little one was hugging Sam. As she reached toward him he patted Sam's stomach.

"Ba ba," the little boy said.

"That's right, baby." Sam smiled broadly as she gave him a hug then handed him to his mother. As she turned to take her drink out to the truck she said, "It was nice to meet you, Sara." She waved at the little boy, who sucked on his fingers and smiled.

Before Jack turned to leave Sara stopped him. "It's good to see you happy." As he turned she added, "I think she seems like a very good woman."

"Yes, she is." Ruffling the little boy's hair he added, "It's good to see you happy too."

"I think you'll be good parents." She missed the quick sad look in his eyes.

"Thank you. You know, you're a good mother too." With that he left. As he walked up to the truck he saw the look on Sam's face. "What?"

"Sir, you realize that she thinks I'm you wife or girlfriend and this is your child?"

"I know." He gave her a hand up into the truck again. "I thought it would take longer to try to explain the truth than let it go."

"I don't blame you, Sir." Sam put her hand on her stomach as he slid into his seat. Smiling she leaned into the soft seat.

"Do you still want to go to your place?"

After a moment she answered, "Not really. What I need to do is get some new clothes. The General cleared it for me to wear something other my uniform while I'm pregnant."

"Alright, where to?"

"There's a little strip mall not far from my house."

"I hope they have maternity clothes."

"I'm sure they do, Sir."

As he gave her a hand out of the truck he said, "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

With a puzzled look she nodded, "Alright, I'll be over there." She motioned toward a clothing store down the walkway.

"See you in a minute." With that he walked in the opposite direction.

Walking into the shop Sam was almost immediately approached by a saleswoman.

"Hello, can I help you find anything?" With a smile she added, "Perhaps something in maternity?"

"You're very observant," Sam said as she grinned.

"It's my job, dear. Besides, it was easier to guess when you walked past everything else in your size." She smiled again.

"I guess I'm not very inconspicuous today." As she followed the saleswoman to the maternity section she noticed an adorable outfit. Unfortunately it wasn't in maternity.

Glancing at her the saleswoman said, "I think you'll like our mothers to be fashions. Many of them are maternity versions of our other fashions."

"Really? That's quite a novel idea."

"It's become the trend to make them as fashionable as possible."

They looked through a number of outfits. She took a stack of them into the fitting room. As she tried them on she stepped out to the mirrors. When she was looking over her next outfit she heard the door bing as someone entered the shop.

The saleswoman stepped up to the new visitor. "Hello, sir. Are you looking for a young woman?"

"Yeah, actually. How did…"

Interrupting him she said, "You were looking around, but not at the clothes; and I only have on customer at the moment." She motioned toward the fitting rooms, "This way."

Peeking out of the fitting room Sam smiled. "I thought I heard you out there."

"How goes the shopping?" he asked as he took a nearby chair.

"Good. I think I'll wear this one today." As she stepped out she saw him grin widely.

"Looks good."

The saleswoman took off the tags and rang up the outfits. When they made their way to the register she had everything waiting. After she paid the woman said, "Enjoy."

"Thank you."

Getting in the truck Jack put a bag in the backseat. He noticed that Sam kept eyeing the bag as he drove. "I'm not telling you what's in it." She shook her head with a smile. "Do you want to take the clothes to your house?"

"I think I'll take them to the base with me. I'm not sure how much time Janet will let me spend off the base."

"How about we go by my house? I can make us something to eat before we head back."

"Food?"

Glancing at her he asked, "Do you have a specific craving? I can take you out to eat if you like." He saw her smile.

"You don't have to do that, but do you have any fish?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"You might not believe it, but the fisherman has no fish. I ate what I did have a few weeks ago and haven't been to the store yet." Turning onto a side street he said, "Here we go, this place has great fish."

"You do know I'm getting spoiled here, Sir?" she asked as they went inside and waited for a seat.

"You've been through a lot and with a baby on the way you'll have your hands full soon." As they followed the waitress to their table he noticed how she smiled at them. He pulled out the chair for Sam then took the seat across from her.

With a quick glance over the menu Sam smiled brightly. "This sounds good." Seeing the question in his eyes she pointed at the menu. "There's a salmon dish with vegetables."

He smiled as she folded her menu and picked up a breadstick from the complimentary basket, munching on it contentedly. "Daniel's right, you do look happy." When she looked up at him he added, "And beautiful." He saw her try to hide her smile as she looked away. To his surprise when she looked up again she stared right into his eyes.

"Thank you." Sobering slightly she searched his eyes. "Does this…make you uncomfortable, Sir?"

Giving her a questioning look he saw her motion toward her stomach. "No." He gave her a soft smile before gently touching her cheek. "This baby is part of you, no matter how it got there."

She was touched and stunned by his sincere words and his display of affection. He seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away, his eyes widening briefly in surprise at his behavior and words.

Taking a look around, he spotted their waitress and waited as she approached. After they gave her their orders they sat in a companionable silence for several minutes.

"Sir?" When he looked at her she asked, "Did you mean what you said before? That you guys would give me a hand with the baby."

"Of course, I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise." Seeing the unsure look in her eyes he had a feeling she wasn't as confident as she'd sounded earlier. "You're scared."

She nodded lightly. "What if I'm not a good mother? I mean, we're gone so often, is that fair to a baby? What do we do about the team? Should I step aside or just take a little time off for maternity leave? How do I explain this to the baby when it's old enough?" The questions came out hurriedly one after the other, as if she was afraid that she wouldn't have the courage to say them if she stopped to think about it.

"You will be an excellent mother, as for everything else; we'll help you figure it out." He gave her a somewhat surprised look when she held his hand for a moment.

"Thank you, again." Sam gave him a dazzling smile then moved her hand away.

After a nice meal they climbed into the truck and headed back to the base. Along the way he turned on the radio to some soft country music as Sam leaned against the door and tried to stay awake. Half way there he glanced over and realized she was asleep. Trying not to wake her up yet he quietly called Daniel on his cell phone. He agreed to meet them topside to help carry the couple of bags Sam had as well as keep any comments from the rumor mill to a minimum. It looked better if they didn't show up by themselves with her obviously pregnant stomach now showing.

Once they dropped off her things Sam turned to them. "Thanks. I have another sono with Janet today." Glancing at the Colonel she asked somewhat timidly, "Are you going with me again, Sir?"

He gave her a quick grin, "Sure." Casting a glance toward Daniel he noticed a little smirk on his friend's face.

"I didn't know you went the first time." He caught the quick flash of annoyance sent his way. "Keeping Sam all to yourself, were you?"

"Shut up, Daniel."

As Sam shook her head at their antics she turned to walk toward Janet's office. "Are you two coming with me?" she tossed over her shoulder.

Following her down the hall the two men exchanged a grin as a number of young airmen stepped out of her way and even called the elevator for her. "You know, it's not often that female officers really get to be treated like a woman around here." Daniel smiled as they neared the elevator.

When they entered the infirmary they were surprised to see Teal'c and Feretti deep in conversation. Janet stepped up to them and made a quiet comment before noticing their new visitors. "Sam, come in. I'll be ready for you in just a minute." She gave the two men next to her a pointed look before she walked away. Seeming to get the idea they dropped the conversation and stepped toward Sam and the others.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Jack waited for an answer as the men glanced at each other.

"It is a simple discussion concerning Taur'i childbirth practices, O'Neill."

"Come on over, Sam." Janet motioned toward an exam bed as she moved the sono machine. "Do you want such a big audience?"

With a warm smile Sam looked at the men. "I don't mind if they don't mind."

"You asked us, so you know we don't mind."

"Good point, Daniel." She smiled as the Colonel gave her a hand up onto the exam bed.

"As I told you, Jacob, if you find one of them the others usually can't be far away."

Jacob smiled as he and George entered the infirmary. "Sam, are you alright? George told me that you'd been experimented on when you were abducted." As he got closer he noticed that his daughter was trying her best to keep her torso as covered as she could, by folding her arms over her stomach.

With a sigh she unfolded her arms and took the hand the Colonel offered as she slid off the bed to stand in front of her father. "Hi, dad." She saw his eyes widen as he took in the sight of her expanded pregnant stomach. She put her hand lightly on her stomach as she waited for him to say something.

"Did that man hurt you, Sam?" There was tinge of anger in his voice and Jacob knew that she wouldn't dare not answer him.

"No, not the way you're thinking, dad. Janet can explain it better to you later if you like. The short version is that Kalan used a genetic sample from a human male to impregnate me by inserting a needle into my abdomen and using a growth hormone of some kind to accelerate the baby's growth."

Seeing the conflict between anger at Kalan and a desire to be there for his daughter warring in his eyes Janet motioned to the sono machine. "I was just getting ready to do her second sono, Jacob. I don't think anyone would mind a couple more people watching."

"Of course not. Come one, dad, General." Sam motioned them over as the Colonel again gave her a hand up onto the exam bed.

Janet pushed Sam's shirt up above her expanding stomach and squeezed on the gel. "I warmed it up this time." Seeing Sam's appreciative smile she moved the wand around her stomach.

Everyone stared at the monitor as the baby came into view. Jacob glanced at Sam and noted how happy she looked. He also couldn't miss the look on Jack's face as he watched the monitor. There was a mixture of joy and sorrow, which disappeared when he glanced at Sam as he caught her looking his way. Giving her a soft smile that she returned they turned their gazes back to the baby on the monitor again.

"How soon can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Daniel waited for Janet to answer as she switched from the sono wand to a microphone of sorts. "At this point the baby is roughly the size of a seven month old fetus."

"Seven?!" Jacob knew she said there was a growth hormone used, but he wasn't expecting her to be that far along.

"Yes, and as for the sex of the baby, with a few more days I should be able to tell. That is if the baby is in a good position to see what we need to."

Sam shook her head, "I don't want to find out before the baby is born."

"But wouldn't that make it easier to…"

Jack interrupted him, "She gave you her answer, Daniel."

Returning to her task Janet moved the microphone around Sam's stomach. As the whirring sound of the amniotic fluid played through the small speaker everyone quieted down. Suddenly they heard a steady fast beat come through the speaker.

Sam's eyes widened, "Is that…?"

"Your baby," Janet answered for her.

There were tears of joy in Sam's eyes as Janet wiped the gel off. Her eyes widened again and she smiled. "She kicked." Without thinking she grabbed the Colonel's hand and held it to her stomach.

The others saw his hesitation as he was about to pull away, then his eyes widened briefly and he also smiled. "She kicked me."

"Can I…?" Daniel motioned toward her stomach.

Jack moved his hand as Sam nodded. He couldn't help but smile again at the goofy look on Daniel's face.

"I think she knows we're talking about her. She kicked me too."

Jacob looked at his daughter as Daniel stepped away. "She?" When she shrugged with another smile he grinned. As she pulled down her shirt and prepared to slide off the exam bed he noticed that she reached for Jack's offered hand without even looking to see that he had offered it. This can't be easy on them, he thought as he watched them together.

Sam took the sono pictures Janet handed her with a big smile. Part of her wanted to give the Colonel another picture, but the part of her that remembered they weren't alone won. She decided to him another when there weren't as many people watching them

-----

Janet was fuming, "I want to talk to Mr. Kalan, Now!" She slammed a file down on the briefing room table causing the General and Daniel to jump slightly. This was uncharacteristic behavior from her, she knew, but she also knew she needed answers and soon.

Reigning in his initial surprise at her harsh tone the General calmly asked, "Why is that, Doctor?"

Calming down she eyed him coolly before she answered. "I finished my work up on the baby's blood sample and I have a question for that 'man'."

"I do not want you taking off on a mission when Major Carter is so close to delivering."

"General, I have no intention of going to see that man on his world. I want to talk to him here. It's the safest way to be able to talk to him alone."

"Alone?" Daniel couldn't hide the concern in his voice. "What do you want to ask him?"

"I will only tell all of you after I talk to him. If I'm wrong I don't want to get everyone worked up. Honestly, I'm sure I'm right, but I want him to tell me so there is no doubt."

"What's wrong? What did he do, Janet?" Sam was on the verge of tears.

Seeing that she and the Colonel both looked concerned Janet shook her head. "There's nothing wrong with the baby or you, Sam." Turning her attention to the General again she pointed to the file on the table. "I need to talk to him, Sir."

An hour later SG-2 walked through the 'gate with Kalan trailing eagerly behind them. As he walked down the ramp he spotted the General, Dr, Fraiser, and SG-1 standing near the door. "Ah, General, thank you for inviting me again."

The General decided not to hide his distaste for the man. "It was not my idea, Mr. Kalan." Seeing some of the eagerness fade from the man's eyes he motioned toward Janet. "Dr. Fraiser would like to talk to you again."

Janet motioned for him to follow her. As they walked by the team Kalan stopped. "Major Carter, you seem quite well." She took a step away from him.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the others, but apparently Kalan didn't get the hint. Jack eyed him closely as he talked to her again.

"Has the baby begun to kick yet?" He reached toward her stomach.

Jack tightly grabbed Kalan's wrist as Sam stepped out of his reach. "Don't even think about it, Kalan." He practically growled the man's name in a low threatening tone. Seeing that this time he got the message Jack let go of Kalan's wrist.

A security officer followed Kalan and Janet to a small holding room. Janet had insisted that there be no one else in the room as well as no security camera. The others didn't like the idea but they respected her judgment that the nature of their conversation wasn't something she wanted anyone outside of their small group to know about yet. She would only tell the group if Mr. Kalan confirmed her findings.

The conversation had gone well as far as Kalan's cooperation was concerned. As far as making Janet feel at ease with what he'd confirmed he did, that wasn't happening. "How could you?"

"Curiosity, the samples seemed well suited to each other." Seeing the disgust in her eyes he had to ask, "How did you know?"

"I compared the baby's DNA to Sam's as well as to the sample you told me you used."

'But you must have had your suspicions before then, otherwise you would not have asked for the sample."

"I'd seen some of those genetic traits before and among our people they are very rare, to our knowledge. Since you have access to people from all over the galaxy I wanted to know where you go the sample. It was after I analyzed the DNA that I knew for sure." Standing Janet eyed him as she reached to open the door. "I would suggest that you distance yourself from the Stargate on your world before I tell them what you did."

Following her as she walked into the hallway he nervously asked, "You do not think your people would exact some kind of retribution?"

As she nodded to the security officer to escort him to the 'gate she said, "I can think of some who might want to initially."

Kalan quickly followed the officer to the 'gate and made his way to his world.

Carrying her files with her Janet cut through the control room to make sure Kalan had left before she took the stairs up to the briefing room. As she walked in she eyed the expectant faces around the room. She'd not made her presence known yet giving her a chance to observe for a moment. Sam was talking quietly with the Colonel and she noticed that Sam handed him something as he gave her a small grin. He looked at the square of paper before carefully putting it in his pocket. Teal'c, Daniel, and the General were discussing an upcoming mission as they sat at the table. Catching sight of her Sam moved to take a seat. Janet had to smile when she saw the Colonel pull out the chair for her before taking the seat next to her.

"Doctor, I take it you found out what you wanted to know." The General waited as she took a seat and laid her files out.

"Yes, Sir." She was working on the best way to start when he interrupted her thoughts.

"From the look on your face I take it Mr. Kalan confirmed your findings, Doctor?"

With a sigh she nodded, "Yes, General." Looking at her friends around the table her gaze settled on Sam. Turning her attention back to the General she opened the file. "As you know, I retrieved the remainder of the genetic sample used to impregnate Major Carter. During my initial analysis of the baby's blood I detected genetic traits that are fairly uncommon here. One was easily explainable as they protein marker Sam carries from her blending with Jolinar. The other is a little more unusual. That is why I wanted the sample and a chance to talk to Mr. Kalan. As a trader he has access to people all over the galaxy which could have explained the uncommon genetic trait." Janet could see the questions in everyone's eyes, but they all kept quiet trusting that she would tell them everything. "I ran part of the sample through the DNA sequencer to confirm that it is indeed the sample he used. Comparing it to Sam's and the baby's blood samples I discovered where he got the sample. He confirmed my findings and suspicions." Standing she looked at Sam and then, as calmly as she could, dropped what she knew was a bombshell of information. "Sam, your baby has traces of the gene of the Ancients. He used a sample from you, Colonel O'Neill. You are the baby's father."

Then pen that Jack had been holding tightly, to keep from fidgeting, clanked to the table top and rolled off onto the floor. Sam stared open mouthed at Janet and unconsciously put her hand on her stomach again.

"I'm sorry, both of you." Janet sat down roughly.

Daniel broke the immense silence. "That means at some point during our mission he did something to Jack." Glancing at his friend he asked, "Were you ever by yourself with him when he might have knocked you out with some kind of drug?"

Seeing that the Colonel had not planned to answer or possibly not even heard the question yet the General stepped in. "That can be left for another briefing. Right now I'd like to know how soon you think Major Carter will deliver, Doctor."

"According to Mr. Kalan the growth hormone should have worn off by now, meaning that the baby will develop at a normal speed from here out. She should deliver in a couple of weeks." Janet heard a noise behind her and turned to see Jacob standing by the stairs. From the look in his eyes she guessed he'd heard everything.

"Where is that man?"

"He went back to his home world, likely to hide." Janet watched as Jacob frowned then stared at his daughter. There were tears in her eyes and Janet thought she might have been shaking slightly.

Glancing at the unusually still man sitting next to his daughter Jacob realized he looked shell shocked. Sam let out a small gasp which grabbed everyone's attention. Including Jack, who looked instantly concerned.

Sam moved her hand over her stomach and grinned lightly. "Sorry, she kicked again."

The others watched as Jack seemed to shake off his surprise and total shock. He stared at her for a moment before he leaned toward her.

"Can I…?" he nodded toward her stomach. She smiled and moved her hand away. He gently put his hand on her stomach and after a moment he glanced at her with a slightly disappointed look. When he was about to pull his hand away she put her hand over his and moved it to another part of her stomach.

Sam watched the look on his face change as she felt the baby kick again. He smiled and closed his eyes as the baby kicked a couple more times. She was happy to see how calm getting to feel baby seemed to make him, especially given how unusually quiet and shell shocked they'd both been after hearing that he was the baby's father. Though it was through no fault of their own she felt slightly guilty and she had a feeling he did too.

Jacob glanced at George. With a light nod his friend turned to the others. As he closely eyed his daughter and Jack he heard George dismiss the others quietly.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit longer than the other chapters, but I wanted to make sure I got the big reveal of the father's identity in this chapter. New chapter coming soon. Thanks, and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: Oz Lovi dodges the flying veggies as she cautiously peeks out at the audience. I know, I know, it's been a REALLY long time since this got updated. I am sorry I left everybody hanging there. I'm back to typing again so hopefully updates will come more frequently with this and other stories I'm working on. Thanks for the encouragement to keep posting. On with the story, enjoy. (Pardon the rhyme :o))

**Take The Long Way Home** **by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: Sam watched the look on his face change as she felt the baby kick again. He smiled and closed his eyes as the baby kicked a couple more times. She was happy to see how calm getting to feel baby seemed to make him, especially given how unusually quiet and shell shocked they'd both been after hearing that he was the baby's father. Though it was through no fault of their own, she felt slightly guilty and she had a feeling he did too._

_Jacob glanced at George. With a light nod his friend turned to the others. As he closely eyed his daughter and Jack he heard George dismiss the others quietly._

**Chapter Four**

"I think we should continue this later, and give the Colonel and Major a chance to talk alone. Dismissed." As he stood to leave, the General stepped toward them, noting that they had put some distance between them once he'd dismissed the group. "Colonel, Major, if either of you would like to talk my door is open. I know you need a chance to discuss this situation. If you'd like some privacy, without the security cameras, you can use my office. And feel free to close the door."

They both felt a little stunned, but grateful. "Thank you, Sir."

Jacob noticed the husky sound in Jack's voice. The man was doing his best to keep his emotions bottled up until he had some time alone. As they took the General's offer and walked toward his office, Jacob gave his daughter a quick smile before George shut the door for them.

Leaning back against the edge of the desk, Jack avoided looking at Sam's face. For her part she was also dodging his eyes.

Very quietly Sam said, "Guess I got my wish." When she saw his head snap up and he stared into her eyes with a surprised look, she realized he'd heard her. "I'm sorry, Sir." She gave him an apologetic and guilty look.

He was trying to figure out if she meant what he thought. "What wish?" When she hesitated Jack eyed her closely. "Sam, what wish?"

That grabbed her attention. She'd not wanted to elaborate, but part of her also wanted to tell him. "I….I had wished that you could be the baby's father," she replied quietly. To her surprise and relief he smiled lightly.

"Me too." She was stunned, but also pleased he realized when her eyes widened then she gave him a dazzling smile. "Now what?"

"That's a good question. This is as much about you now as me." Pausing a moment she cautiously asked, "Do you want to be there when the baby is born?"

His eyes lit up and he gave her a full smile. "Yes."

She was almost positive he would but it was really nice to hear it from him. "Good, because I was going to ask you to be my coach before Janet dropped her little bombshell," she confessed.

They shared a quick smile before Jack spoke up again. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, Sir. And unfortunately we don't have very long before I deliver to figure this out."

"This is kind of…." he paused, looking for the best way to put it.

Sam got what he was trying to say. "A touchy subject for us." When he nodded, she continued. "This has something to do with what we didn't let leave the room, Sir?"

"Yeah. Kalan's meddling kind of brings out of the room again."

"We don't have to discuss…."

He interrupted her, "I want to. If you don't want to though, we can let it go," he added quickly.

It was unusual to see him act so nervous, but this subject definitely did. Admittedly, it made her a little nervous too, but now was as good a time as any to talk about it. "Should we talk here, or somewhere else?"

"If Doc will let you off the base we could go somewhere else."

Their plans were interrupted by the klaxons and the announcement of an unscheduled offworld activation. The office door opened and Jacob poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think you better get down to the control room, Jack." Seeing Jack and Sam glance at each other then head for the stairs, he followed them. "George gave permission for a Goa'uld to come through. I missed most of the specifics, but it sounds like Kalan may have told someone about what he did."

When they reached the bottom of the steps the Stargate was already active and they decided to join the General and Teal'c in the 'gate room. "What's up, General?"

"Colonel, you might not like this." Just as he was about to explain, someone stepped through the Stargate onto the ramp and walked their way.

Jack clenched his fists at his sides. "Ba'al."

Sam saw his reaction and had to admit she was a little disturbed to have the Goa'uld, who had tortured him so badly, in the SGC.

"Ah, O'Neill. What a pleasure to see you again." Ba'al smirked as he saw the glare he received.

"Dare I as what you want? Or should we just shove you back through, Bocce?"

"Now, Colonel, is that any way to treat a visitor? Especially one with a mutual friend. I believe you know a Mr. Kalan."

Sam cringed inwardly when he looked her way.

"It would seem there will be a new addition to your team soon." Ba'al noted she held her head high, even as she took a step closer to the Colonel. Walking closer to them he saw the man clench his fists again. Acting as if he were going to touch her protruding belly, he grinned when the Colonel stepped between them.

Jack didn't say a word as he stepped in front of her, he didn't have to. The moment Ba'al leaned toward her the SFs trained their weapons on him in case he tried to hurt her. He got the message and stepped away with a maniacal grin.

"Perhaps, if you did not plan to have a child yet as Mr. Kalan believes and don't want it, I could take it for you. I'm sure it would make an excellent lo'tar someday, perhaps even a host. If it is a girl with features as lovely as her mother, she would indeed make an excellent queen."

"Shut your mouth, now."

Seeing that everyone seemed to be regarding him with disgust, he pushed to see how far he could go. You could certainly come with me, Major, to be a queen's host and raise the child to by my new host."

Jack moved too quickly for anyone to stop him, not even Ba'al who had been watching him closely for his reactions. His fist connected with Ba'al's nose in a satisfying crunch. The next thing he knew, Ba'al had a ribbon device pointed at Sam. "What the…."

Ba'al grabbed her ad made a move for the Stargate.

Jack tried to pull her away from him. "You keep away from my girls." He couldn't get a good hold on her. He saw the smirk in Ba'al's eyes at the same time he saw the fear in Sam's.

"_Your_ girls." Ba'al sneered with satisfaction.

Grabbing for her outstretched hand, Jack tried in vain to get to her. "Stay away from my family you son of a …." Ba'al laughed and pulled her through the Stargate which shut off before Jack could even run toward it. "No, Sam!"

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Okay, this was a _really_ evil place to leave it, but I promise I will resolve this little scene in the very beginning of the next chapter. Which is already hand written and awaiting typing. Please don't hurt me too bad. :o) Also I hope you enjoyed it enough to review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: As promised here is the next chapter so please don't throw anything after the cruel cliffhanger in the previous chapter. Much appreciated. :o)

**Take The Long Way Home** **by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: "_Your_ girls." Ba'al sneered with satisfaction._

_Grabbing for her outstretched hand, Jack tried in vain to get to her. "Stay away from my family you son of a …." Ba'al laughed and pulled her through the Stargate which shut off before Jack could even run toward it. "No, Sam!"_

**Chapter Five**

Jack woke with a jump. His hands were shaking and he felt like he was going to be sick. Quickly looking around he realized he'd fallen asleep in Sam's lab while he was waiting for her to go change. They'd agreed to go somewhere else to talk and had left the General's office in search of Janet, to get her approval for Sam to leave the base. Getting a hesitant yes, they'd split up to go change and agreed to meet at her lab when they were done. Now he'd nodded off, had a nightmare, and was still shaking noticeably.

As Sam walked in she could tell that he was upset. He hadn't even noticed her entrance. She saw his hands shaking as he reached for a pencil on her desk. Now she knew she had to fin out why he was so upset. "Sir?" When he looked up at her she saw a hint of utter terror in his eyes. He hid it as quickly as he could, but she had already seen it. Walking over to him, she looked him straight in the eyes. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" she asked gently.

"How did you even know I fell asleep?" he asked in surprise.

She pointed to his cheek, "There's an imprint from the button on your sleeve on your cheek." He nodded lightly then stood, grabbing his jacket. Standing in front of him she put her hand up. "What was the nightmare about?"

"Not now." Seeing the look she gave him, he eyed her in return with a pleading look. "Not here," he said quietly.

She got enough of an idea from his behavior that this likely wasn't something they should discuss here. "Alright, Sir."

Motioning for her to precede him to the door, he finally took in her appearance as she walked ahead of him. Jack grinned as he realized she was waddling ever so slightly. It wasn't very obvious, but if you looked as intently as he was at the moment, you could tell.

By the time they made it to his truck, Sam's stomach was growling and the baby was letting her know she wasn't the only one that was hungry. As he climbed into the driver's seat she turned to him. "Sir, would you mind if we got something to eat?'

"No problem." As he drove away from the base, he glanced over at her. "I'm guessing you might have a specific craving for dinner?"

She grinned, "Salad."

Shaking his head with a smile he headed to a little café in town that had a salad bar. "Does this mean she's going to like rabbit food like you do?"

Sam smiled, "Maybe. So,….you think we're having a girl too?" It dawned on her that she'd said 'we're having' and from the look on hi face he'd caught it too. She was pleaded to see him smile broadly.

"Yes, I think we're having a girl too, and it's not just because I heard you refer to the baby as she earlier. Even in my dream I called the baby as a her." He cringed at the memory of what had happened in his nightmare.

"What was it that upset you?" She really wanted to know, but she didn't want to push too much. Jack was a private man and he only opened up when he really felt comfortable, or he was forced into it. Like Anise forced them both into, she thought in frustration. Knowing that his dream had involved the baby gave her _some_ insight into why it had shaken him emotionally.

As they pulled into the café parking lot he tuned off the truck and took off his seatbelt, but didn't get out. Glancing over at her he said, "This is likely the best place to talk about it." Seeing that Sam was undoing her seatbelt and turning to give him her utmost attention, he took a steadying breath. As he launched into his recounting of his nightmare she seemed to sense his nervousness. He'd only gotten as far as then entering the 'gate room when she reached over and took his hand. Looking up into her eyes, he realized she was trying to give him some added emotional strength to, to recount his dream. With a small smile he squeezed her hand before returning to his retelling of his dream. To his amazement when he started talking, he told her everything he remembered from the dream. Along the way he even forgot that they were holding hands. As he got to the part where he'd woken up he noticed Sam had her other hand protectively on her stomach, rubbing it in little circles.

Sam swallowed loudly. "That's a god reason to be shaken up by a nightmare." Giving his hand a light squeeze, she grinned.

With his own grin he let go of her hand. "Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?"

With an even bigger grin she shrugged then looked him in the eyes. "_Your_ girls."

"I knew it. There was no way I was getting out of this discussion without a comment about that." Shaking his head with a small smile he reached out to put his hand on her stomach.

She smiled tenderly at him as he leaned a little closer, staring at her baby belly as he did.

"Mommy I picking on Daddy. Do me a favor and don't pick up that habit. At least not until you're old enough for me to pick on you too, sweetie."

Sam's eyes misted a little. She'd never heard him talk like that, it was endearing. As she looked at him he seemed to realize it and quickly moved his hand away. She felt a little disappointed. This was a side of him he didn't show often, a side of him she was really enjoying seeing.

"Ready to eat?" He smiled as he changed the subject before either of them said anything about the little scene they'd just shared.

With an answering smile she nodded in agreement. "Sure, besides, somebody is reminding me she's hungry."

As they ate their desserts some time later, Jack's cell phone rang. Turning his attention from his Jell-O, he pulled the item from his pocket. "O'Neill…..Yes, Sir."

Sam tried not to eavesdrop, but the smirk on his face made her curious.

"Of course, I'll be at my house. Thank you, Sir." As he hung up he noticed Sam was trying to act like she wasn't listening in. "The General said he has something he may need to talk to me about later. He said it's nothing bad, but he figured I might not stay on base tonight, so he wanted to know where I would be." Pausing for a second he asked, "By the way, would you like to go talk as we planned?"

Without commenting, she nodded. Picking up her purse, she followed him to the register then out to the truck. Just as they were getting belted into the truck her cell phone rang. "Carter…..Hi, Janet. Keeping tabs on me?" With a smile she glanced over at the Colonel. "Alright, I'll ask him. Bye." As she slid her phone into her purse she grinned. "Would it be alright if we dropped by Janet's house for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" He waited for her answer as he drove.

"Apparently Cassie knows now and is demanding to see us." Sam patted her stomach with a smile. Seeing him smile in return, she leaned into the seat as they neared the house.

"Did Doc tell her everything? I mean….." He motioned from her belly to himself and back again.

"Yes." That was why she was demanding to see them as Janet had put it. When they pulled up he gave her a hand out of the truck. Walking up to the door Sam grinned when Janet opened the door before she'd even knocked.

"I saw you pull p," she said in explanation. "Cassie is driving me nuts with questions. It's your turn to answer them, because I've never been pregnant. That makes you the expert." As they stepped into the living room the object of their conversation practically bounced into he room.

"Sam! Jack!" Cassie froze as she saw Sam's baby belly. Her eyes were wide. "Mom told me you were getting close to delivering, but I didn't expect that." She pointed toward Sam's stomach.

"Do you want to feel?" Sam smiled as Cassie's eyes lit up.

Stepping closer, Cassie put her hand on Sam's baby belly and smiled as she felt the baby move. Turning her gaze to Jack, who was standing quietly beside Sam, she asked, "Have you felt this?"

"Yes. She likes to kick, doesn't she?" He looked toward Sam, who smiled.

"She?" Turning to her mother Cassie glared. "I thought you didn't find out."

"We didn't, Cassie. We think we're having a girl."

They both noticed her glance at Janet and mouth 'we' as she smiled. "Mom told me the baby should be here in a few weeks. How do you feel about all this?"

Smiling Sam said, "Excited, nervous, pick one at any given moment and I'm probably torn between them."

"What about you?" Cassie turned her attention to Jack.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

I know this wasn't the longest chapter, but I wanted to get that little scene with Ba'al taken care of so nobody would get too upset with the cliffhanger. Please review and thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too)

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: No, you haven't just entered the twilight zone I did actually update the story. :o) I owe all my readers a HUGE apology for seemingly abandoning my stories. I really haven't forgotten about them, or you. On a side note, I nearly spit out my drink when I discovered that this story has had over 7,500 hits! You, the readers, rock! Thanks for sticking with the story and for your encouragements. Alright, now back to the show.

* * *

**Take The Long Way Home** **by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: They both noticed her glance at Janet and mouth 'we' as she smiled. "Mom told me the baby should be here in a few weeks. How do you feel about all this?"_

_Smiling Sam said, "Excited, nervous, pick one at any given moment and I'm probably torn between them."_

_"What about you?" Cassie turned her attention to Jack._

**Chapter Six**

He was a little surprised that she'd asked. Not many people gad, but not many people knew who Kalan used yet. "About the same."

Rolling her eyes at his minimal answer, she drug them to the couch. "You have to stay for a few minutes at least." As she disappeared into the kitchen for a minute Jack followed her.

"Listen, Cassie, I don't want to run out on you, but I need to get over to my house in case the General calls. He wanted to maybe come by to talk to me about something."

Pulling a small camera out of a desk close by, she tuned to look at him. "Alright, but I want to get a picture before you take off. Jack, how do you really feel about all of this?"

Debating about how to answer her for a second, he opted for honesty. The look in her eyes wouldn't let him give her any less. "Happy, even though I think we would have both liked the circumstances to have been different."

"You mean like you and Sam married with a house and everything?" She saw his look sober.

"We can't have that, even if we want it."

Gently putting her hand on his on the kitchen counter, she gave him a light smile. "Maybe not yet, but you do have something to share. The baby, she's part of you and part of Sam." Walking into the living room again she held up her camera as he took his seat next to Sam on the couch. "I know you guys have to take off, but I want a picture. I bet you haven't had a picture taken et and you should have one to show the baby what it looked like while she was in your tummy."

Sam smiled and indulged her, standing up to let her get some quick pictures. After several shots in various poses she held up her hands. "Enough, for now, please."

"Okay." Setting the camera down she grinned as she looked at the adults. "We should have a baby shower."

Janet shrugged and looked at the others. "It's up to you."

After a quick look at each other Jack sighed. "You can have it at my house, if you like."

"Oh thank you." Giving then both a hug she headed off to make plans.

On the drive to his house neither of them talked, but they did keep glancing toward each other. At Jack's Sam kicked off her shoes and perched on his couch.

He grinned as he took in the sight. She had her feet on the edge of the coffee table and her knees bent up as she leaned into the couch cushions. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her lips as she put her hand on her swollen belly. After a few minutes he realized that he was being stared at and looked up to her face again. She was looking at him with curiosity. "What?"

"We never did discuss how we want handle all of this."

"Good point." Cautiously sitting next to her, he eyed her before he spoke. "How…how involved do you want me to be?"

"As involved as you want to be. I don't want to sound like I'm pushing you into anything. This is your baby too. This is our baby, together. You're her father, even though she wasn't conceived in the usual way, Kalan did use you and if I'd had my choice I would have picked you. We already talked about that though."

Giving her an appreciative smile he stood up. "I have something for you." As he walked down the hall he heard her call after him.

"Is this what was in the bag you put in your truck a week ago?"

Coming back in to sit beside her he handed her a box. "It is." He watched as she opened the box and held out the items.

"They're adorable. Thank you." Holding up the baby clothes she smiled. There was a little dress with a diaper cover, matching shoes, and hair bows. In the bottom of the box she found a much smaller box that, when she opened it, revealed a necklace. "You didn't have to do this, Sir."

"I wanted to." Taking the necklace from her, he unhooked it and put it on for her.

"It's beautiful." She glanced up at him.

"Like you," he commented as he looked at her.

"Thank you." She was a little surprised by his openness. Holding the pendant out a little to look at it she smiled. It was silver and shaped like a man and woman with an arm around each other and their other arms round a baby in front of them. Lightly touching the pendant at her throat, she glanced up at the small box it had come in. There was a note in the bottom. Glancing at him she saw him steel himself for her reaction as she picked it up. Unfolding the note she felt moisture build in her eyes when she saw the simple but very meaningful words. 'Why I will keep fighting'. Staring in his eyes she let a tear escape. "You didn't know yet when you the note in?"

Gently brushing the tear from her cheek with his thumb, he smiled very softly. "I didn't have to. Even if she wasn't mine I would still keep this fight up for both of you." Pausing for a moment he tried to keep the huskiness out of his voice. "When I…when we found out Kalan used me it just made the feeling even stronger."

"When she's born I want to give her your last name. This idea had been bouncing around her head for hours and she was relieved to see a broad smile on his face as his eyes lit up.

"I wish you could have it too." His eyes widened.

From the look on his face she knew he hadn't planned to tell her that. Once her own eyes had returned to their normal size as well, she let words slip from her mouth before she could intercept them. "I do too."

They shared a stunned look before he stood and walked toward the door to the deck. "There's not an easy way around this discussion is there?"

"Not this time. Sorry." Thinking for a moment she lightly rubbed her hand over her belly. "I know Janet and Cassie will be happy to baby sit when we're off world. There's plenty of room for a nursery in my spare room, and I'm sure that if you want us…her to stay here sometimes we could rig up something in your spare room." She saw him jam his hands in his pockets then slowly nod without turning around.

"Yeah sure."

There was something in the way he said it, as well as his posture, that made her think he had other ideas about the arrangement. But for some reason he wasn't saying it. Stepping up behind him, she looked at his reflection in the glass. "You don't want to do it that way."

"My idea wouldn't work." He still refused to turn around, not sure he wanted to see the look in her eyes if he told her what it was he wanted.

"Sir?" She saw him cringe slightly and tighten up his jaw. Realizing that this was a conversation that should be kept in a more personal tone she pulled up her courage and lightly touched him. Taking a calming breath as he looked at her she looked him in the eyes. "Jack?"

It was said quietly and there was a slight tremble but it sounded beautiful to him. Jack knew she wanted him to tell her what his idea was, but it wasn't going to work out. There was a plea in her eyes that he couldn't ignore though. "I want you here with me, both of you." Very gently he put his hand on her belly as he stared in her eyes.

"Oh." She had no idea what to say now. Deep down she knew that was something she'd wanted for a long time, even more now that the baby was in the picture. They both wanted a life together and had for a long time, but this had pushed those feelings and wants into the foreground for both of them.

"Yeah, oh." He shrugged and lightly rubbed his hand over her baby belly before shoving it back deep into his pocket.

A slight change of topic seemed like a good idea, so she nodded toward the couch. "Will you come sit for a minute?" When he nodded lightly she walked over to the couch. After he sat next to her she had an idea that would, hopefully, cheer him up a little. "Do you want to hear her?"

Giving her a skeptical look he raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"Put your ear against my stomach and listen closely."

"If you think it will work." Seeing her nod he did as she suggested and leaned toward her, putting his ear against the swell of her belly. After a moment of intense silence, where he listened as closely as he could, his eyebrows jumped up and his head shot up as he stared at her. "That was her moving around?"

She nodded with a smile. "She moves around like that a lot. She seems to like the sound of your voice too." He gave her a smirk. "I'm serious. When you talk she calms a little, if she's been kicking a lot. When you talked to her before she kicked; she'd been relatively quiet before that."

Leaning his ear against her stomach again he listened closely. "She's moving a lot. Does she let you get much sleep, or does she keep you up?" He noticed that as he kept talking the baby had settled down. Glancing up at Sam he saw her mouth 'Told you'. With a big smile he listened to the baby moving around again.

"She lets me get sleep. Hopefully she won't be overly fussy once she's out." Looking at him as he closed his eyes to listen to their baby, she smiled. Their baby. It was something she was beginning to think they'd never get to have. Now, seeing him so excited and happy she realized that even if they couldn't be together they could have this. She really would have regretted not giving him, them, this chance at something close to a life together. As his breathing became deep and even and his smile softened, she figured out that he'd fallen asleep. She wasn't about to make him move. The baby, on the other hand, might if she kicked much. Sam noticed that as he fell asleep the baby seemed to settle down as well. Smiling she closed her eyes to catch a little nap too.

An hour later, Jack blinked the sleep from his eyes, unsure of what had woken him. He quickly noted how, or rather where, he was lying. Glancing up at Sam he saw that she was sound asleep with a hand protectively splayed on her belly. Sometime during his nap he'd also placed a hand their, near where his head was leaning on her belly as well. Quietly lifting his head he looked at her baby belly with a soft smile. "Sorry, sweetie, daddy wasn't meaning to use you as a pillow." Lightly rubbing his hand over her belly he felt a small kick. Getting up as quietly as he could Jack missed the small smile on Sam's lips as he turned around.

She felt so warmed by his tender words and actions. Of course, he didn't have any idea she'd heard him and even peaked her eyes open enough to see him. When she heard him turn away, as he got off the couch, she smiled lightly before drifting back to sleep.

Now he knew what got his attention as he heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to wake Sam up yet he quickly opened the door. Looking at his visitor, he nodded in greeting, "Jacob." As he stepped out of the way to let him in, he glanced toward the living room. Keeping his voice low he motioned toward the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I was guessing Sam would likely be with you, but I guess…"

Nodding toward the living room Jack said, "She's asleep on the couch."

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

* * *

That's it for the moment, folks.

Don't forget about that lovely little review button, just a subtle hint. :o) Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish

Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: We all know how it goes, RL. Our family is going through some tough things. Sorry for making you all wait so long.

**Take The Long Way Home** **by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: Now he knew what got his attention as he heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to wake Sam up yet he quickly opened the door. Looking at his visitor, he nodded in greeting, "Jacob." As he stepped out of the way to let him in, he glanced toward the living room. Keeping his voice low he motioned toward the kitchen. "What's up?"_

"_I was guessing Sam would likely be with you, but I guess…"_

_Nodding toward the living room Jack said, "She's asleep on the couch."_

**Chapter Seven**

"That's why you were whispering." Leaning against the counter top he stared Jack down. "You want a family with Sam. Seeing Jack's jaw clench he knew he was correct. "As a matter of fact, I think you've both wanted a life together outside work for years." Softening his look he continued, "I didn't need Anise's little test files to figure that out either. I saw it a long time ago, and I know neither of you would go against the non-frat regs. Even if I happen to think they're wrong in this case."

Jack found his attention locked onto Jacob's words. He thought the regs were wrong in their case? He'd figured out a long time ago that they had some non-reg feelings for each other, and he hadn't told anybody apparently? Also, it seemed he didn't object to the idea of them together. "You've never hinted that you thought there was anything, beyond friendship, between me and Sam."

"Son, anybody who knows both of you well, can see it easily. We just keep it quiet because we know there isn't anything going on between you."

Jacob didn't use the word son when talking to him usually. This in itself told Jack volumes about how he felt. Changing the subject a bit Jack asked, "Did she tell you the baby moves around a lot? She likes to kick a lot too."

"No. So, it sounds like you agree that you're having a girl?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled. The door behind Jacob opened and they both smiled as Sam walked in.

Smiling brightly at them, she rubbed her swollen belly. "Somebody is hungry again." Seeing her dad eyeing them with a smile, she ducked her head a little.

Not really thinking about their audience, Jack leaned over and put his hand lightly on her belly. "Hi, did you and mommy have a nice nap, sweetie?"

Sam smiled as she felt the baby move. "What did I tell you. If she's been quiet and you talk to her she kicks."

"And if I talk to her when she's been moving she quiets down." Jack grinned as he straightened up.

Jacob observed this interaction with great interest. Anybody who saw them would easily think they were a married couple expecting their first child. There was a n obvious difference in Jack's behavior, and even Sam seemed much happier than he'd seen her in a long time.

"So, what's up, Dad?" She'd been wondering if he had come to talk to her or Jack.

"Nothing. I just thought I would see how you were doing."

Sam noticed he eyed Jack as the men exchanged a glance before looking back to her again. "Dad, you haven't really gotten to feel her move yet. Here," she said as she took his hand and placed it on her belly. Feeling the baby kick again, she smiled.

After spending a moment quietly feeling the baby move around, Jacob grinned and moved his hand away. It occurred to him that the baby might be so active because of Selmak. "You know, Sam, depending on how much of your protein marker and naquadah she inherits, she might be able to sense a symbiote."

"Maybe, but I just think she knows you're her grandpa."

Snapping his fingers Jacob said, "I almost forgot to tell you, Mark called. I guess he's been trying to get you for weeks. When I answered the phone he had a lot of questions. I told him you'd been on an unexpected assignment out of the country and hadn't had an opportunity to tell him before you left. He seemed to take the excuse easily enough, but I had to promise to have you call him."

Sighing, Sam nodded. "I suppose we should get this over with."

"Do you want to tell him over the phone, or go see him?" Jack waited as she thought it over.

"It might go over better if I tell him in person. He can't hang up on me that way."

Jack looked at her questioningly, "I thought you two had a much closer relationship now. You don't really think he would hang up on you, do you?"

"We are a lot closer now, but he's likely going to be upset that I didn't tell him about the baby sooner." Sam slouched in resignation as she anticipated the potential argument.

"I'll go with you," Jack said with determination.

Giving him a somewhat surprised look she said, "You Don't have to do that."

He shrugged, "Maybe I don't _have_ to, but I do _want_ to."

Jacob chimed in, "Tell you what, I'll go too. I haven't gone to see his kids in a while. It would be an excellent reason for me to tag along, and play mediator if needed."

"Thanks, dad." Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, honey. By the way, Jack, George said he was coming by to talk to you."

"He told me he might later." Jack's eyebrows went up when Jacob shook his head.

"No, he said he _is_ coming over. He was hoping that Sam would be here. Whatever he wants to discuss it's concerns both of you."

Looking at Jack for a moment Sam finally voiced their shared question. "Is it a good something or a bad something?"

"He honestly didn't give me any idea of what it is, but he didn't sound displeased." Gesturing with his hand Jacob offered, "If you want I'll stick around until he gets here."

"Thanks, Jacob." As Jacob preceded them to the kitchen door, Jack stopped Sam. She looked over her shoulder at him, but didn't turn around. Stepping closer, he slid his arms around her from behind and laid his hands on her baby belly. As she slid her hands on top of his they laced their fingers together. When she leaned into him, he pulled her closer and gave her fingers an affectionate squeeze that she gladly returned. "We will find a way, Sam," he whispered. She nodded and smiled as she looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with him. Straightening a little Jack looked up at the man watching them from the doorway.

Looking up Sam whispered, "We seem to have an audience."

"I noticed." The other man grinned, but refrained from commenting. "You saw all that, Jacob?"

"Heard it too." As he walked out to the living room, Jacob heard them follow quietly. Turning as they got close to the seats, he made sure to take the armchair across from the couch. He saw how they shared a quick look before Sam sat on the couch and Jack took the other armchair. Looking at him Jacob couldn't keep from commenting, "Why don't you sit with Sam?"

Waving the comment off Jack replied, "This way she can stretch out."

With a grateful smile, Sam turned and put her feet up on the couch. After a few minutes of companionable silence she perked up and looked at Jack. "I forgot my snack."

Standing he said, "That's right, the baby was hungry again." Making his way into the kitchen, he heard Jacob return to their earlier topic of conversation.

"Do you think Janet will actually let you go all the way to San Diego?"

Thinking about it for a moment Sam shrugged, "That's a good question."

Motioning casually toward the kitchen, Jacob grinned at his daughter. "You look good together. I've always thought so." Seeing her stunned look he added, "You know, I liked him the first time I met him. Even though I already knew he was your CO I kind of figured that someday, somehow you'd wind up together. I even hoped you'd make it work, despite the regulations."

Sam turned her stunned gaze to the kitchen doorway as Jack walked back in with a tray of snacks and a look that plainly said he'd overheard all that.

Sitting together quietly for a little while, the group was a bit jumpy by the time the doorbell rang. As Jack opened the door to the General, Sam eyed him closely. Standing slowly to attention, Sam smiled lightly. "General Sir."

"Major, I was hoping that you'd be here." Stepping down into the living room, George nodded to his old friend, "Jacob."

"George," he acknowledge with a nod. "I should go so you can talk."

"No, Jacob. If they'd like you here, I don't have any objection." Seeing his officers exchange a quick look, George could tell that they wanted the moral support. Jacob was Sam's dad, but he might as well be family to Jack too.

Taking seats around the room they all stared at each other in silence for a moment. "Uhm…what was it you wanted to talk to us about, General?"

The man was nervous George realized. In fact, they all seemed to be. "The first thing I'll tell you all is, at ease." As he smiled, everyone seemed to relax a little, so he continued. "The President and I had a meeting concerning this situation." So much for relaxed, he thought as he saw Jack and Sam both clench their jaws. "Before I explain exactly what was discussed, there are a few questions I have to ask."

"Ask who, Sir?" Sam asked hesitantly. She wasn't too sure she wanted to know, but if it was something bad surely he would have told them up front.

"Both of you actually. I need you to be completely honest with me. Even if the questions may make you a little uncomfortable." Seeing nods of agreement from them both he plunged on. "Alien viruses and technology aside, have you ever been involved romantically?" He didn't think their eyes could get much bigger.

"No, Sir." Sam couldn't fathom why he would ask. He had to already know the answer was no.

"No way." Jack knew the General knew the answer.

"While serving in the same command have you ever shared so much as a kiss?" George watched them closely as they shook their heads and answered in unison.

"No." Jack quickly dismissed the time loop in his head. He'd resigned to ensure they weren't in the same command, just in case. It was a shame she couldn't remember that kiss after the loop reset. Getting himself back on topic he asked, "Why do you ask? I mean you have to know the answers already, General."

"Yes I do, Jack, but I gave the President my word that I would ask to verify my belief before giving this to you both." Pulling an envelope with a Presidential seal on it out of his coat, George placed it on the coffee table. "As of this moment you have an offer open to you, from the President. Should you choose to take him up on it, you will have an irrevocable special dispensation, by Presidential order, that will make you immune to court martial should you decide to pursue a romantic relationship." Taking in their disbelieving looks he broke it down for them. "In other words, the frat regs no longer apply in your case, in recognition of everything you have done for the country and planet. Especially given that, through no inappropriate behavior, you have a baby on the way together. It also helps that he and I both know you two have feelings for each other and have sacrificed having a life together, outside of work and friendship, to do your duty." Sitting up a little he added, "If you want a chance to have this little family together, you have it."

Silence descended upon the group and Jacob decided they should give Sam and Jack a chance to digest the information of their new found freedom. "George, would you like something to drink? I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen." Getting a nod, he led the way into the other room.

After a moment Sam spoke very quietly, "I guess you were right."

"They way we were looking for just got dropped in our laps," Jack whispered in response.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Okay, so there has finally been some progress. Well, sort of. :o) Next chapter is already partly typed up. I'm still transferring from the written notebook, so it takes a little time. I'll get another post up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish

Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: Still transferring from the notebook. I know this one is kind of short, but I really wanted to get an update in. I'm going to work on transferring the next chapter from my notebook on my days off. So, hopefully I will get another chapter or two out in the next few days. Thanks for the reviews, and your patience. :o)

**Take The Long Way Home** **by Oz Lovi**

_Last Time: Silence descended upon the group and Jacob decided they should give Sam and Jack a chance to digest the information of their new found freedom. "George, would you like something to drink? I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen." Getting a nod, he led the way into the other room._

_After a moment Sam spoke very quietly, "I guess you were right."_

_"They way we were looking for just got dropped in our laps," Jack whispered in response. _

**Chapter Eight**

Turning toward Sam, Jack took in her shell shocked look. He was guessing he looked pretty much the same. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he was relieved that she leaned into him with a small sigh. Gently he slid his hand on top of the one she had on her belly. Without even having to exchange a word they laced their fingers together. Staring at her until she looked up square into his eyes, he gave her a small smile, which she returned. Taking a steadying breath he decided it was confession time. "I love you, Sam. I have for years, and I just wanted to finally tell you."

There were tears in Sam's eyes as she took in the slightly misty look in his eyes as well. "There's something I want to tell you too. I love you, Jack, and I have for such a long time." As she leaned into his embrace they smiled at one another.

"That felt good."

Sam chuckled a little, "Yeah, it did."

"Would you…like to have dinner with me?" Jack relaxed when he saw the smile on her face.

"Did you just ask me out on a real date?" Sam loved it when he squirmed.

"Well, yeah. I mean we've been sharing meals for weeks, so since this is a real 'date' it will need to be a little fancier."

Changing the subject a bit Sam sobered a little, "Do you still want what you mentioned before?" When he turned to looked in her eyes she added, "Us, both of us, here with you?"

"Yes, I do. Especially now that we know it can really work that way."

Sam nodded, "Now, about this date."

"Anywhere you want, even if I have to wear a suit." Jack grinned at the look on her face.

"You dressed up in something besides class A's? That's worth squeezing myself into a fancy dress. Would you mind giving me a lift to that clothing shop again?"

"Of course not, when?"

"How about tomorrow?" Getting a nod, Sam smiled at him again.

------------------------------

From the kitchen the two generals listened intently and eagerly to the discussion in the living room. Jacob smiled, "Well, I guess that's a yes to the offer, George."

With a matching smile George said, "I'm glad we could arrange it. The big question now is how will this effect their desire to continue working at the base. I also need to have Dr. Fraiser discuss something she brought up when I spoke with her earlier. Both men turned back to the doorway as Jack entered. "I take it things went well, Jack?"

"Yes, Sir." He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he answered.

"Good. There is something else we need to discuss, but I think it will be easier if Dr. Fraiser explains."

"If something were wrong, she would have told us. So, what's up?" As calm as Jack was trying to sound, he still held that hint of concern for his little family.

Knowing that Jack wouldn't let it go, considering this was about his family, George said, "After the baby is born we'll need to make some arrangements for her medical care."

Joining them in the kitchen, Sam followed enough of what was being discussed to realize where he was going with this. "You mean like the fact that I can't use doctors outside of the SGC because of the protein marker and naquadah in my blood."

"Exactly. As it was explained to myself, and the President, your baby will most likely have to grow up around the base and it's occasional insanity, due to the likelihood that she will have the similar physiological changes as you do. With that in mind one of the provisions in the letter I gave you is that your child will be able to know what we do in the mountain, but only once she's old enough to understand that it's a secret." With a slightly uncomfortable look, George added, "There is also the concern that there may be certain unscrupulous individuals that might wish to study her, depending on what she is capable of." George really didn't want to make them paranoid, but after Sam's run in with Adrian Conrad it would be wise to keep people like him in mind.

Jack looked at him with a frown, "You mean because she'll likely have both the protein marker and the Ancient gene. She might be able to use both types of technology."

Next to him, Sam shuddered, "That would get some unwanted attention from people like the NID." Staring at the group she protectively touched her baby belly.

"You know we'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen, honey." Jacob gave her a reassuring smile.

"If they do, they'll not only have the SGC to worry about, but the oal office as well," George added.

Deciding to change the subject, Jacob turned to his friend, "You know, George, we were hoping to go see Mark and his family in a few days. Do you think Janet will let Sam go that far?"

"That could be a tall order considering how far along she is." Turning back to Sam he suggested, "You may want to go talk to her soon."

------------------------------

After George left, Jacob rode with Jack and Sam back to the base. On their way down to Janet's office they ran into Feretti. "Major, how are you doing?"

"Good. Thanks for asking."

"You know, some of the teams have put together a baby pool," he mentioned casually.

Jack shook his head, "Why am I not surprised."

"Come on, you have to admit, this is the first baby born to a female SG team member. Everybody is trying to guess the baby's sex and birth date." Grinning conspiratorially, Feretti asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas yet about…"

"That would be cheating, Feretti," Jack scolded good naturedly.

"It was worth a try. See you later." With that he continued down the corridor.

Making their way on to Janet's office, they found her pouring over a large stack of files. "Hi, Janet."

Looking up Janet smiled at her friends, "Sam, hi. I didn't think you were coming back in today."

"Well, we were planning to go see my brother in a few days, but I didn't know what you'd say about that." Sam slowly lowered into the chair across from the desk.

"He lives in San Diego, right?" Seeing Jacob nod, Janet eyed her friend, "Why don't we take another look at the baby and then I'll see if you're too close to go." Getting a hopeful nod from Sam, she stood and motioned them toward an exam bed. She grinned as Jack helped Sam on the bed, but didn't let go of her hand once she was settled. As she prepared the sono machine, Janet asked, "Did the General talk to you?"

With equally broad smiles, Sam and Jack answered together, "Yes."

"I'm happy for you both. Now, did he mentioned what he and I discussed?" Janet asked as she pulled out the gel and wand she would need.

"He did, and we honestly should have thought of it ourselves." Jack shrugged.

Smiling, Janet squeezed the gel onto Sam's exposed belly. "You had other things on your minds." As she moved the wand they could all see the baby moving on the monitor. "She really moves a lot."

Sam grinned, "Yes, she does. But I can show you how to quiet her down, or even get her to move when she's already quiet."

To Janet's surprise it was Jack that spoke next. "You see, she seems to like me." Everyone could see the baby pause in it's movements on the monitor. Then he spoke directly to the baby, "Isn't that right, little one." They all saw a solid kick and the others looked at Sam then Jack with grins.

Wiping away the gel, Janet put the wand away. "Everything looks good, and the baby's growth has leveled out. Still, I don't want you gone for more than a few days." Handing Sam a set of pictures from the sono, Janet patted her leg. "Have a good trip." As they got ready to leave Sam handed Jack and Jacob each a picture. Janet was observing them discreetly as she headed to her office.

Putting the picture in his pocket, Jack gave Sam a hand off of the exam bed. As they made their way out into the hall an excited voice called them over. "Colonel, Major."

Giving the young woman a questioning look Jack asked, "What's up, Hailey?"

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't want to miss giving this to you both. Feretti told me where to find you." Holding out a gift bag to Sam, she explained, "It's mainly for the baby."

Opening the bag, Sam let out a chuckle, "Thank you, Hailey." She held up a little pair of miniature BDUs, causing everyone else to chuckle as well.

Jacob was very curious, "Where in the world did you get them so small?"

"Some of us thought we could find them on-line, but we didn't have much luck. Feretti got the real pattern shrunk for us and we found some fabric." Seeing the appreciative looks from the others she grinned happily. When Sam handed the bag off to Jack, Hailey motioned toward her stomach and asked quietly, "Would it be alright to…"

Before the younger woman had even said a word, Sam had guessed what she was going to ask based on her motioning hand. "You can feel if you'd like."

Gently placing her hand on Sam's stomach, she felt a number of kicks and small movements. As she moved her hand away, Hailey looked up at Sam with a smile. "Have you picked out a name yet?"

"We've got some ideas, but since we didn't want find out the baby's sex until it's born we don't have a final choice yet."

Jack held up the little uniform jacket from the gift bag. "Did anybody else notice the patches?"

Sam smiled as Hailey fairly well beamed at the fact that he'd noticed. "We figured the baby should have an official outfit just like you do, for when you bring it on base."

"Thanks, Hailey."

"You're welcome, Colonel, Major."

After putting the tiny outfit back in the bag the group headed on to the elevator for topside. "I wonder if she's in on the baby pool?" Sam mused aloud. Seeing the grin on Jack's face, she guessed he thought the young woman probably was.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Like I said, it's short, but it gives us some setup for the next chapter. After all, they have a date coming up. :o) Please review, and I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish

Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: Thanks again for all the support. As usual, Stargate isn't mine, no profit made or requested, strictly for entertainment. Please review.

**Take The Long Way Home**

_Last time: After putting the tiny outfit back in the bag the group headed on to the elevator for topside. "I wonder if she's in on the baby pool?" Sam mused aloud. Seeing the grin on Jack's face, she guessed he thought the young woman probably was._

**Chapter Nine**

Sam paused as they stepped into the elevator. "If you don't mind I'd like to go by the locker room before heading out. I left my shampoo and things here."

Jack smiled at her, "Go ahead. I need to get something before we leave anyway. I'll meet you by the elevator in a little while." As she stepped off on the correct floor, he caught Jacob staring at him. "Alright, Jacob, what?" Looking the older man in the eyes, he knew instantly that it was a mistake. There was a knowing gleam in the other man's gaze. "What's the look for?"

"Nothing." Seeing the highly skeptical look he got, Jacob grinned. "I'm just glad that my little girl and you get the chance I thought neither of you would, without leaving the SGC."

Eyes widening Jack said, "You and Hammond were eavesdropping. Tisk tisk. I thought Generals were above that." He had to chuckle at Jacob's response.

"Generals maybe, but not dads." The discussion was cut short as the elevator opened on their floor. "So, what is it you need to get?"

As they entered his office, Jack replied, "Reservations for dinner tomorrow night."

"Did she ever tell you where she wants to eat?"

"Nope, but there aren't very many places close by that would require us to really dress up."

After a number of phone calls, and some idle chat, Jacob and Jack waited patiently at the elevator as Sam approached carrying her stuffed duffel bag. As he took it from her, Jacob asked, "Sam, what do you have in this?"

"I have my maternity clothes and some other things. Since we're going to see Mark, I figured I should take them home." As they made their way topside, Sam noticed that her dad kept grinning at them.

Jack glanced at Sam and asked, "So, do you want to go to your house, or back to mine?"

"Your house is fine, Sir."

"Coming with us, Jacob? I know you haven't gotten to spend much time together in a while." He was really hoping the other man would say yes. There was something he wanted to discuss with him later.

Jacob got the hint from the hopeful look in Jack's eyes. "Sure. It is starting to get late though. You planning to put us up for the night too?"

"Why not." Jack shrugged, "There's the spare room and the couch too."

"I'll take the couch," Jacob offered immediately.

"You Don't have to do that, Jacob. You can have one of the beds and I'll take the couch. Besides I've slept on it lots of times."

"Jack, I sleep on the Tok'ra version of a bed. Trust me, the couch will be fine."

"If you insist."

Stepping off the elevator, Sam reached for her duffel to find that Jack had already taken it from Jacob. Smiling at him she followed him to his truck. As she took his offered hand to climb in, she noticed her dad was grinning at them again.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

The three of them sat quietly in Jack's living room. Jack was lost in thought and staring out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sam was looking at him. Turning his attention to the others, he looked right into Sam's eyes. There was a question there, he could tell, but she wasn't voicing it yet. He was tempted to ask what, but thought better of it in case it was something she didn't want to bring up in front of her dad.

They gazed at each other for a long moment before Jacob broke the silence. "So when do you want to go see Mark?"

Tearing her eyes away from Jack, Sam shrugged, "In a couple days, before Janet changes her mind about letting me leave."

"I'm sure we could all use some sleep. Why Don't I make up the spare room. Then you can lie down or take a hot shower if you like." Seeing her nod in agreement, Jack headed to the spare room and pulled out the extra pillows and sheets for the couch. Taking them out to the living room he noticed the bathroom door was closed and he could hear running water. Stepping down into the living room he held out the sheets, "Here, Jacob."

"Thanks." As he laid the sheets over the couch he discreetly eyed Jack. When he placed the pillow on the couch he casually posed a question. "How long do you plan to wait to ask her?" Glancing up at the younger man, he saw the quizzical look he was getting.

"Ask what?"

Giving Jack his best 'don't play dumb with me' look, Jacob put his hands on his hips. "The question."

"That question. Why would you think…"

"I can see it in your posture, the way you were looking at her, and… I've been there. When I was planning to pop the question to her mother, I spent a lot of time lost in thought and giving her these long meaningful looks. Of course, you could have other things on your mind too. Like the baby, and fatherhood." There was a change in Jack's eyes, a deep look of sadness. It was gone as quick as it arrived, but Jacob apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, Jack. I should have though about Charlie, before I opened my big mouth."

"It's alright. It just hit me that he would be a teenager now. Heck, he'd be getting ready to graduate."

"And I'll bet he would be very happy for you. What happened wasn't your fault, son." Jacob saw the look Jack gave him.

"You know, that's the second time you've called me that this week. The first time you did it was before the General gave us the President's letter."

"Let me put it this way, if I'd gotten to pick who my little girl would wind up with and would be the father of her children, I would have picked you."

"Why?" It was an honest question. Jack really was curios why Jacob would pick him. There was a decent age difference between he and Sam. He'd also been married before, which hadn't exactly worked out the best.

"I know that you've had to do some very distasteful things in your life. You've been through a lot of things that would have broken a lesser person. Whether you see it or not, you're a good man, Jack. I've seen you with the people you care about. You protect them whenever you can, even if it means putting yourself in harm's way to do it. I know it sounds sappy but you love Sam with a true, forever love. On Natu, you took a staff blast to the leg trying to keep Apophis' goons from taking her for interrogation. Jonas told me a long time ago, how you tried to insist that Nirti take you instead when she experimented on Sam's DNA. The local man who fixed Nirti's tampering told Jonas you offered yourself in exchange if Nirti would fix Sam and let the others go. Do you know why he said he looked into her mind? He told Jonas that your offer rang true and he could see that you really would have let her do anything to you, if it saved Sam. When he realized what his friend was going to do he took the knowledge from Nirti. He could read the panic in you that his friend was going to take away your chance to save Sam. He said that once his friend did kill her, he read the disbelief in you for a moment. It was replaced when your mind seemed to scream out in despair at what you knew was going to happen to Sam. When he told you he could fix it he felt intense joy fill you. After she was safe, he read your thoughts to see your reaction. The strongest thought he picked up was that you wanted to pull her close and tell her you loved her." With a sympathetic look, Jacob added, "You love her and she loves you just as much."

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Sam's eyes were wide as she listened from the hallway, where she stood with her hand lovingly on her belly. She'd paused when she heard them talking, not wanting to interrupt. Then she had realized they were discussing what happened with Nirti and couldn't pull herself away from the things her dad was saying. Jack had tried to trade himself to Nirti for her safety?

"Why did Jonas tell you?"

"He was a little upset that neither of you had told him. Jonas didn't realize that you hadn't really told each other either. When I explained about the frat regs he understood why you didn't, and gave me his word that he wouldn't mention it. He also mentioned that it made Sam's behavior when you were missing make sense."

"What behavior?" Jack eyed his companion closely when he didn't answer right away. "What behavior, Jacob?"

"Apparently Sam was a little gruff with Dr. Lee when he tried to pack up the search for you and Mayborne. According to Jonas it was a dressing down worthy of you. She went all out trying to find you, using every avenue she could."

Realizing that now would be a good time to step into the conversation, before her dad said too much more, Sam stepped down into the living room. "The shower is free if anyone needs it."

Taking the hint from the look in Jack's eyes, Jacob dropped their topic of conversation. "I think I'll take my shower in the morning." Standing, Jacob gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, dad. Goodnight, Sir," Sam added before heading toward the spare room.

"Night." Following her down the hall, Jack made his way to the shower. After he walked by her and into the bathroom, he leaned against the inside of the door. His senses were reeling as the smell of her shampoo and body wash hit him. Maybe showering right after her wasn't the best idea, he thought. After taking a very short shower, Jack changed into some sweats and a t-shirt before heading to his bedroom.

Not long later, Jacob listened to the sound of a door opening. It was followed a moment later by a soft knock on another door.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Jack rubbed his eyes sleepily as he opened his door. When he saw Sam standing there, he was instantly awake. "What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry if I woke you."

He motioned for her to come in as he stepped aside. "Don't be, I wasn't quite out yet."

As Sam sat down on the edge of the bed she placed her hand protectively on her stomach. "You know how you had that dream where Ba'al tried to kidnap me to keep us from you?" Seeing him nod she steadied herself before continuing. "I dreamed that he took her from us after she was born. He pulled her from my arms and escaped to a ship before I could even grab for her." She felt the tears as they escaped down her cheeks while she was trying to dispel the terrible dream.

Jack put his arms around her as he sat next to her. "Come here." When she clung to him, he explained, "If Ba'al or any of his snake headed buddies comes near her I will not let them hurt her. You know, the most dangerous creature on any world is a mother defending her young. I know that you won't let them get to her either."

"You can't make that guarantee," Sam said softly.

"I can guarantee that if anybody tries to hurt either of you, they'll wish they'd never even entertained the idea when I get hold of them."

Having listened discreetly from the hall, Jacob shook his head. With the work they did, their concerns for their child's safety went far beyond the typical parent's. If the Goa'uld found out that they had a baby together there was a chance that some of them would use it as leverage someday. Quietly sighing, he went back to the couch.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Sam tried to stifle a yawn, but didn't manage to keep Jack from seeing it. "Why don't you get some sleep." As she pulled away from him, he could see her hesitation, then she suddenly put her hand on her belly. Seeing her small grin , he looked at her quizzically, "What's so funny?"

"It's not so much funny as a little weird." She saw the curiosity in his eyes when he put his hand on her stomach too. "She has the hiccups."

"Poor baby. We can't exactly give her water to get rid of them."

"Not really. Ouch! I think it's making her mad. She's really kicking up a storm," she commented as she rubbed her stomach.

Leaning close to her womb, Jack spoke softly while he rubbed his hand over her swollen belly. "Take it easy on mommy. She didn't give you the hiccups on purpose, sweetie." After a few seconds he stood and looked at Sam. "I hope that helps."

She smiled, "Well she still has the hiccups, but she's not kickboxing now." Walking back across to her room she tossed over her shoulder, "See you in the morning." Feeling a strong kick she added, "I think she's trying to say goodnight, daddy."

Stepping back to her, Jack leaned close to her belly and placed his hand on it. "Good night, little one. Let mommy get some sleep okay." As he stood, he and Sam shared a smile before she walked to her room and closed the door.

As Sam settled in bed she rubbed her belly, "I hope you listen to your daddy tonight." The baby seemed to settle as it appeared her hiccups stopped and Sam soon drifted back to sleep.

* * *

This chapter isn't quite as long as I would like, but my notebook with the other half of the story has gone AWOL. I think I may have a lead on its hiding spot so hopefully I can put out a longer update soon. If not, I'll just have to go from what I remember and fill in the gaps again.

Oz Lovi


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Sam goes missing during a mission and the consequences of her experience will change her life forever (and someone else's too).

Warnings: None yet.

Pairings: J/S (what can I say, I'm a Jack/Sam shipper, but I do write others too)

Season: Seven-ish

Spoilers: Wee bit here and there from the whole series.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks again for all the support. The missing notebook has been found. That only leaves 5 more to hunt down. The others however aren't part of this story. :o) Oh well, I need to clean anyway and while I'm hunting those notebooks maybe the muse will come up with more ideas. :o) BTW I realized that my page breaks aren't always showing up so I am now using sjsjsjsjsj to denote a split in the scene.

Requisite Disclaimer: As usual, Stargate isn't mine, no profit made or requested, strictly for entertainment.

**Take The Long Way Home**

_Last time: _

_ Stepping back to her, Jack leaned close to her belly and placed his hand on it. "Good night, little one. Let mommy get some sleep okay." As he stood, he and Sam shared a smile before she walked to her room and closed the door._

_ As Sam settled in bed she rubbed her belly, "I hope you listen to your daddy tonight." The baby seemed to settle as it appeared her hiccups stopped and Sam soon drifted back to sleep._

**Chapter Ten**

Jack smiled to himself. Daddy, he could definitely get use to that. Before getting back in bed he walked over to the closet and pulled out a suit for dinner tomorrow night. Now he just needed to take Sam to get a dress and have a little talk with Jacob. Then he needed to do a little shopping himself.

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

Jacob eyed Jack from the moment he walked into the kitchen. They'd not exchanged a single word the whole time Jack pulled out ingredients to make breakfast and got out the pans he needed. Sam was still asleep and Jacob had a feeling that Jack wanted to talk to him without her overhearing, but he seemed nervous. Oh he had an idea what Jack might want to talk to him about, but he wasn't going to bring it up. That was up to Jack. From the doorway he heard a yawn and turned to see Sam, stretching as she walked in to join them.

"Good morning."

"Morning," she replied while stifling another yawn.

"Good morning, Sam. How's our little mommy today?"

"Fine, dad." Looking between the two men she noticed how quiet Jack was as he made pancakes for them. "What's up?"

"Just making breakfast." Jack only glanced at her as he answered.

"I see." Reaching over, she turned a knob on the stove. "It would work much better if the stove was on." She grinned at his sheepish look, "Do I have time to change before we eat?" He nodded so she headed for the spare room.

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

After breakfast they all piled into the truck and made their way to the little strip mall. Giving Sam a hand out of the truck, Jack motioned down the walkway. "We're going to take a look down there. We'll meet you in the shop in a bit, if that's alright?"

"Sure, Have fun." As Sam walked into the clothing shop, she spotted the saleswoman she'd met on the previous trip.

"Welcome back. Are you looking for some more outfits today?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a dress." Following the saleswoman to the maternity section she added, "We're going out to dinner, and it needs to be something fancy. Though I'm not sure how fancy maternity dresses get without a hefty cost."

"I think I have something you'll like. This way please." The woman showed her to a small area with some beautiful evening dresses.

"They don't look like maternity clothes," Sam eyed them closely. They were gorgeous and not incredibly expensive, like she had feared. She always felt it was a little indulgent to spend hundreds of dollars on a dress. Well, other than a wedding dress that is. The look on Jack's face would be well worth the cost of the dress though.

The saleswoman pulled a number of them down and placed them in a dressing room. "When you try them on you'll notice that they're designed to stretch just enough to fit to your shape. It makes them wearable even after the baby is born."

Sam smiled as she stepped into the dressing room. As she tried the different styles she realized that she really liked the way they fit. Now she just had to pick which she liked the best for their 'date'. Just then there was a tap on the door. "Yes?'

"Hi, honey. How goes the dress hunt?"

"Pretty good, dad. I just have to pick which will look best. They all fit really well."

"I may not be the best at women's fashions, but I'd be glad to give you an opinion."

"Thank you." As she stepped out she saw him smile.

"Not bad." Jacob waited as she showed him each dress. "Wow, they're beautiful. What dress do you like the best, Sam?"

"I have it narrowed down to the black one, the blue one, and the two silver ones." As Sam stepped back into the dressing room she heard him chuckle.

"Maybe you should get them all." When he heard and unlady like snort he laughed. "You don't think Jack will take you to enough fancy places to wear them?"

After changing back into her own clothes she stepped out and gave him a scolding look. I think I'd go broke if I got them all. Don't forget I need to get baby supplies too. Cribs aren't cheap, dad." Sam grinned at her father and handed the dresses to the saleswoman. "I would like to get most of them, but for right now I'll take the black one."

"Trust me, Jack will like it. He should be here in a few minutes by the way."

"In that case I better get your dress into a hanging bag. Unless you want him to see." The saleswoman smiled when Sam quickly followed her to the register.

"I want it to be a secret until tonight." As she paid, Sam glanced at her dad. "So what did you two go look at?"

Jacob had given his word that he wouldn't even give her a hint. "This and that." He caught sight of her necklace and smiled, "Did Jack give you that?"

After taking her dress and receipt, Sam glanced at him, "Give me what?" As they walked toward the front of the shop he motioned toward her throat. "Oh, my necklace. Yes, he did. He also gave me a little outfit for the baby."

"When?"

"Long before you got there yesterday."

"Oh, when did he get them?"

"A week ago, when I came shopping here. Why?" She eyed him as he glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear.

"He didn't know yet when he got them, did he?"

Smiling softly, Sam shook her head. "Neither of us did, but..." She debated about what to tell him. He figured it out himself though.

"You both wished." Jacob could tell it every time he saw them together before they found out Jack was the baby's father. "It's a beautiful necklace. So, did he get you a baby boy outfit or a girl outfit?"

Looking to the door, she smiled as the man in question walked in. "It was for a girl." She held up the garment bag toward Jack, "I found one. And no, you can't see it until tonight."

"Well, you saved me from asking. Shall we?" Motioning to the truck outside he smiled at her.

Returning his smile, Sam walked out to the truck. As he gave her a hand up into the truck she caught the look that he and Jacob exchanged and it got her curiosity up. "What are you two up to?"

As they pulled out of the lot Jacob held up his hands in defense, "I'm not up to anything."

Jack wisely kept his mouth shut about that. "Do you two want to go back to my place or yours?"

"I need to pick up my duffel from your house, but I would like to get ready for dinner at mine." Glancing up at him she added, "If you don't mind."

Jack grinned, "No problem." He'd been trying to imagine her dress since they left the shops and he really liked the idea of getting to see it for the first time when he picked her up. Besides, he wanted this to be an honest to goodness date, so he should pick her up and arrive with flowers of course.

"Alright. So, dad, do you plan to hang out at my house this evening?" Sam was a little surprised when her father shook his head.

"Actually I was thinking of seeing what Teal'c and Daniel are up to, after I call Mark about our visit, of course." Jacob couldn't help but smile at the slightly nervous look on her face.

"I guess we should make sure they don't have plans already. Do...do you think we should give him any hints about why we're visiting?" Sam tried to hide the nerves in her voice without much success.

"I might just let him know there's something you want to tell him, but leave it at that."

A short drive later they had picked up Sam's duffel and Jack was dropping she and Jacob back at her house. He walked them to the door and Jacob grinned at him before taking Sam's duffel inside for her. As she turned toward Jack he smiled, "I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

Giving him a big smile she replied, "Sounds good to me." When he turned to walk back to the truck there was a bounce to his step and she couldn't help but think that she wasn't the only one feeling a bit like a giddy teenager.

* * *

Okay, so we're up to "the date". I know it's a little short. Let me know what you think, good or bad either one. But please, if it's bad, put it in a nice way. :o)

Oz Lovi


End file.
